A Mighty Fishy Crew
by Cartoonatic55
Summary: Davy Jones hires the cast from Spongebob Squarepants to be part of his crew, but how long can he handle their crazy antics? A weird SB/PotC crossover. Contains spoilers and some Spandy moments in some chapters. DISCONTINUED. Sorry.
1. Intro

**_I'm writing a crossover where Davy Jones meets The Bikini Bottom crew. NOW NO ONE IS SAFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, as you may have guessed, I don't own any of the Spongebob cast or the Pirates of the Caribbean cast. And for anyone who hasn't seen Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End yet, then I suggest you don't read some of these chapters because they contain spoilers. Well, I have nothing left to say except... purple monkey cows! Oh... and please review! Any reviewers will be thanked in the following chapters. Anyway, here goes!_**

It was a fine day in Bikini Bottom when Squidward woke up. His eyes thrust themselves open and he immediately went to the window to see this marvelous day. The sun was shining, the jellyfish were buzzing happilly through Jellyfish Fields, and the scallops were chirping happily. Squidward immediately opened his bedroom window and sniffed the sweet smelling water and let it rush into the nostrils of his big nose and let it escape through his mouth as he exhaled a sigh of content. Too bad it was about to be ruined for Squidward because the minute he was about to bless this day, Spongebob came out and yelled up at him, "Squidward! It's time to go to work!"

Squidward's smile then immediately drooped into a frown. He almost forgot that he had work today, and to make things worse he had to work all day with one of the most annoying neighbors in all of Bikini Bottom: Spongebob Squarepants. 'Why me?,' he asked himself as he took off his night cap and put on his usual shirt. 'Of all the days I have to work, why does it have to be today? Why did I ever employ to be a cashier at The Krusty Krab? And why in heaven's name do I have to work, live next to, and deal with that annoying yellow, spongey pain in the tentacle that is known as Spongebob?' As soon as he got dressed, he left his house and started to walk to work with Spongebob. For some reason, Spongebob seemed happier and more hyper than usual, which was usually bad news for Squidward because that usually meant that he would talk five times as much as he usually does. He didn't want him talking too much while they were at work, so he decided to get it out of the way. "Okay, Spongebob. What's on your mind, dare I ask?"

Spongebob's smile grew real big; like freaky big. He really wanted to tell Squidward what happened yesterday, but he was too excited to say anything so all he did was giggle. He finally said, "Do you know what movie I saw yesterday?"

Squidward looked at the sponge like he was some sort of weirdo, which to him he was. "No. Which one did you see?"

Spongebob giggled some more. "I'll give you a hint; It came out recently and it's a three movie."

"Tell me."

"No. You'll have to guess."

Squidward sighed. He hated guessing games; especially when he had to guess something that was on Spongebob's mind, but he decided to humor him. "Uh... Spiderman three?" Spongebob didn't answer, but he shook his head. "No? Okay, uh... Shrek the Third?" He shook his head again. Squidward was running out of guesses and was getting even more annoyed with Spongebob's giggling. "Spongebob! Just tell me!"

Spongebob couldn't contain his excitement any longer! He had to tell or else he'd explode! Then after giggling uncontrollably for about 20 seconds, he finally shouted, "**_I WENT TO SEE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 3: AT WORLD'S END!_**"

Squidward rolled his eyes. He never really liked Pirates of the Caribbean. He thought it was just another overrated Disney movie that didn't deserve the attention it got. He thought the same way with other Disney movies like The Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo and Cars, but Spongebob thought just the opposite of it. He loved it! He loved the characters, the fighting scenes, the special effects, everything! Sometimes he and Patrick even pretend that they were the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and Port Royal's blacksmith Will Turner and that Gary was Jack, the mischievous little undead monkey. Sometimes they even got Sandy to play as Elizabeth Swann, but most of the time she was too busy with her inventions to play and only came out a few times. They tried time and time again to convince Squidward to play the part of either Davy Jones or Barbossa, but so far they haven't gotten him to do it once.

During work, Spongebob didn't keep his mouth shut for one millisecond. He kept going on and on about how great the movie was. He talked about the fighting scenes, the dialogue, the funny parts and every single little detail that made it one of the best movies ever (at least in his oppinion). Squidward couldn't take much more of Spongebob's non-stop chatter. _'I swear I'm going to kill myself if he does this tomorrow!,'_ he thought. In the afternoon, more trouble came: Patrick. Squidward thought he'd come for his usual afternoon Super Krabby Patty Deluxe with extra everything, but that wasn't why he came. The minute he stepped into The Krusty Krab, he immediately shouted, "**Spongebob!**"

Spongebob's head appeared through the window behind Squidward. "**Hey Patrick! Did you see Pirates of the Carribean 3: At World's End yet?!**"

Patrick immediately came up to the window Spongebob was sticking his head out of and they started shouting just like they did the day when Mr. Krabs thought he was old. "**Yeah! I saw it opening night! It was awesome!**"

"**Did you get your tickets online?!**"

"**Yeah! Did you see the part where Norrington was dying and he sticks a sword through Davy Jones?!**"

"**Yeah! Did you stay after the credits to see the part with Will and Elizabeth's son?!**"

"**Yeah! Did you see the part where Oogie swallowed the heart?!**"

"**Patrick! That's not part of the movie! You're thinking about Kingdom Hearts!**"

"**I am?!**"

"**Yes! You are!**"

"**Really?**"

"**Really!**"

"**Really?**"

"**Really!**"

"**Really?**"

"**Really!**"

Squidward had had it! It was bad enough with Spongebob, but Patrick had made things ten times worse! He couldn't hold in his anger any longer, so he finally shouted, "**_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT STUPID PIRATES MOVIE ALREADY?!_**"

Then everyone at The Krusty Krab stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to Squidward. Spongebob and Patrick gave Squidward a shocked look. Their mouths hung open for a few seconds. Did Squidward really call Pirates of the Caribbean... A stupid movie? Spongebob's eyes grew so big and were practicly popping out of their sockets! Did Squidward really mean that? Did he really think that Pirates of the Caribbean was nothing more than... A stupid movie? He couldn't believe it! One of the customers stopped the silence by going up to Squidward and saying, "You sicken us true Pirates fans! Come on guys! Let's go somewhere with employees that really care about us fans of pirates." The customers nodded in agreement and stormed out the doors angrilly.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was busy counting his money in his office until an alarm suddenly went off. "What?! What's this?!" he shouted. He went to a thermometer-like device on the side of the wall that read out of how many customers were currently at The Krusty Krab and noticed that the thermometer rapidly dropped from "Better than McDonald's"(about 35-40) to "Ghost Restaurant"(5-0). Mr. Krabs grinded his teeth. "Either this thing needs to be fixed, or someone is gonna walk the plank into the unemployment building!" He immediately burst out of his office (and through the door instead of opening it, but he was so mad that he didn't notice or care) and he immediately turned to the only people that were left in the restaurant: Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick. He came up to the three of them and shouted, "Okay, which one of you three got rid of me well-paying customers?! It's gotta be one of you 'cause it usually is!"

"Squidward just yelled out to everyone that he thought that the Pirates of the Caribbean movies were stupid and everyone got mad and left!," Spongebob blurted out.

"Well it's true," Squidward argued defensively with his arms crossed. "It's a cheap, overrated movie that does not deserve the attention it is getting!"

"Patrick! Cover your ears! We're too innocent to hear such vulgar language!" Spongebob put his hands where his ears would be if he had any and Patrick did the same.

Mr. Krabs was not amused with Squidward's most recent action either, though it was for getting rid of his customers instead of calling the Pirates movies stupid. "Well the next time you think about expressing your opinion, **_don't do it in front of me paying customers!_**" Krabs shouted. Krabs looked around and sighed. "Well, seeings how all of me well-payin' customers probably won't be comin' back for the rest of the day, I suppose you lubbers can take the day off, but I expect ya to be here tomorrow, ya got that?"

"Aye-aye, sir!," Spongebob said with a salute. Krabs gave a slight nod to his two employees and left to see what he could do about fixing the door to his office that he broke in his outrage. As soon as Mr. Krabs turned around, Spongebob immediately left the kitchen and went right up to Patrick. "I guess we're gonna play Pirates earlier than usual today, Patrick! I guess that means we can play longer than usual too!"

"Hooray! Oooh! Oooh! I call Captain Jack Sparrow! I call Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"No fair Patrick! I wanted to be Captain Jack Sparrow today!" Then he shrugged. "Oh well; being William Turner isn't so bad either. Come on buddy! Let's go visit Sandy's house to see if she can play as Elizabeth today."

"Okay," Patrick said eagerly. He ran out of the Krusty Krab and headed towards Sandy's treedome. Before chasing after Patrick, Spongebob turned to Squidward.

"Squidward. Before I leave I want to tell you that I feel sorry for you."

Spongebob's words surprised Squidward. Spongebob? Sorry? For him? These words rarely worked together in his vocabulary. Squidward looked at the sponge with a friendly look. "Sorry? For me? Really?"

"Yeah. I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't like Pirates because they don't know what they're missing."

Squidward's sympathetic look had sunk back into his usual pessimistic one. "Oh; that again."

"Yeah. Hey Squidward? I know you're not gonna like this if I ask you, but..."

_'I probably won't, but I'll hear it anyway,'_ he thought.

"Will you come and play as Barbossa with us?! You see, Patrick, Sandy and I have never really play as anyone else other than Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swan and it gets kinda repetitive after a while without somebody else to play with as a different character. So can you play with us today? Please?"

Squidward would usually say no to his offer, but he knew if he didn't go with it that Spongebob would go to the limit to get him to play the rest of the day, and he didn't want to go through that for the five hundredth time, so he sighed and said, "Alright; I'll play as Barbossa."

This time Spongebob was surprised. He didn't expect Squidward to say yes, especially since he had openly admitted that he hated the Pirates movies only moments before. "Really?!"

"Sure," he answered flatly. "Just as long as I don't do anything stupid."

Spongebob had a sudden outburst of energy as he jumped into the air and shouted, "Hooray!," he shouted as he touched back down onto the ground. "I've always wanted you to say that! Come on! We've got to get to Jellyfisf Fields so that we can start playing right away!" He immediately grabbed Squidward's arm and darted to Jellyfish Fields.

**_So how was it? Remember, any reviews will be mentioned at the end of the following chapters. And don't worry; Davy Jones, his crew, and even more of the beloved Spongebob cast will be in the next chapter. So, u_****_ntil the next time!_**

**_Cartoonatic55_**


	2. I Wanna Play Too!

_**Hey! I just found out that this was story number 600 in the Spongebob section! Woot! 600th Spongebob story! And I see I've already got some reviews for it... and it's only on chapter 1! (Well, technically it's on chapter 2 now, but you get it.) I'm so excited that I'm going to work on this story. Whee! But unfortunately for those of you who were waiting to see Davy Jones and his crew, you'll have to wait longer because I'm puting him somewhere in chapter 3 due to the fact that I have no idea how I would be able to fit him into this chapter. Sorry. Now, on with the story!**_

Sandy was sitting on the picnic bench in her treedome working on a metallic-looking acorn machine. The machine she was working on was her newest invention: The Automatic Nut Identifier. It was supposed to work so that you place a nut in the funnel-like device on the top of it, the machine would scan the genetic code of the nut, then give off a full description of what kind of nut it was, where it grows and its average size on the computerized screen on the back of it. To see if her newest device worked, she decided to do a test by puting a walnut down the funnel on top of the device. "I hope this works," she said to herself as she released the walnut and let itt fall into the machine. The machine didn't respond for a few minutes, then it started to make whirring noises. At first, Sandy smiled, thinking that it was working, but then it started vibrating violently.

"Huh? It's not supposed to be doing that!" She tried switching it off, but the small flip switch on the side of it broke off. "Uh oh. That ain't good!" The machine starting jumping and spewing out smoke from the funnel. Sandy didn't like the looks of how her newest machine was reacting and she had to do something quick before anything else happened, so she quickly took out her green karate gloves, put them on and karate-chopped the machine into scrap metal. "Well, looks like I've still got a few bugs to work out before this confounded contraption finally works," she sighed. She took off her karate gloves, picked up a screwdriver and was about to work on it again, then Patrick suddenly burst into her treedome.

"Sandy! Sandy!," he shouted hapilly, "Wanna go play Pirates?!"

Sandy looked at the pink seastar. She knew that Spongebob was usually working at the Krusty Krab by now, and she secretly loved it when Spongebob was there. "Sorry Patrick. I'm a little busy with my newest invention right now," she told him. "Maybe later on when Spongebob's back from work."

"But Spongebob _is_ back from work!"

Her ears perked up at the sound of Spongebob's name. "Back from work? Already?"

"Yeah. Mr. Krabs told him that he and Squidward could have the day off seeing how Squidward drove away all the customers," he explained.

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "Well what in the name of Texas did he do to drive 'em all away like that?"

"He told everyone that he hated the Pirates of the Caribbean movies."

Sandy gasped! She didn't know Squidward hated those movies. Most of the people in Bikini Bottom that she knew of were all fans of those movies. Pearl practially worships Johnny Depp's character of Captain Jack Sparrow. Spongebob has at least half a dozen posters for all three movies inside his bedroom. Mr. Krabs has a model of the chest with cursed Aztec gold sitting at the foot of his bed. Patrick had a life-size manakin of the Black Pearl made out of mushroom and olive pizza until he got hungry and ate all of it. She had even seen Plankton painting a mural of the epic battle between Beckett and Davy Jones's men going against the pirates on the Black Pearl in the raging whirlpool during the storm on the back of the Chum Bucket. It was hard to imagine that anyone in Bikini Bottom hated Pirates, but she shook it off. "Alright then. Looks like yall've roped me in as Elizabeth again," she said as she elbowed Patrick a little and gave him a wink. She put on her air suit and followed Patrick outside. Once they got outside, Sandy automatically asked, "Mind tellin' me which one of you fellers is playin' Will Turner today?"

"Spongebob," he told her. "I already called Captain Jack Sparrow, so he took to being the part of Will today."

Sandy smiled. She liked it when Spongebob got to play the part of Will Turner because she knew that she'd get to be close to Spongebob. Real close. Who knows? Maybe he would even get to kiss her this time. So far they haven't gotten to kiss each other yet because Patrick kept forgetting his lines and they had to keep reminding him so it took three times as long as it usually would. One time they were close to it, but for some reason Spongebob stopped and started making excuses like he had to go home and rest up so he could work tomorrow, he had to feed Gary, it was getting dark, he had to study for his boating exam, et cetra. Sandy's mind went back to that day. She couldn't help but to wonder why he was making all those excuses, but she didn't wonder for long for they were already in Jellyfish Fields and before they knew it, they found Spongebob with Gary and... Squidward?!

"Now remember," Spongebob explained to him, "You have to aim your..."

"Aim my pistol at Patrick, then shoot, then realize that I have wet gunpowder because we were under water bacause we had to be upside down so that we could get out of Davy Jones's locker," Squidward said flatly as if he'd heard it a dozen times before. (Which he actually did in order to know what he was doing seeing how the only one of the Pirates movies he'd seen was the first one.) _'If only this water gun was a real pistol and had real bullets,'_ he thought to himself.

"Right." Spongebob looked to his right and found Patrick and Sandy. "Patrick! Sandy!," he shouted joyfully! He immediately ran up to the two with Squidward and Gary following him. He came up to Patrick and gave him a hi-five. "I see you've brought Miss Swann with you, Captain Jack."

"Indeed I did. It wasn't easy, but I did it."

"Good! It just wouldn't feel right without Elizabeth here." He turned to Sandy. She smiled sweetly and he smiled back with his usual grin. He secretly wanted to do more than just look at her and smile. He had certain feelings for Sandy that he desperately wanted to tell her, but he always had this hidden doubt that she wouldn't return his feelings for her. Not much later, Squidward finally came and joined the other three in their greetings.

Sandy's smile faded and she changed her attention from Spongebob to Squidward. What in the world was Squidward doing there? Wasn't he the one who openly claimed that he hated the Pirates movies? Patrick expressions were the same. "Hey! What _he_ doing here? Trying to ruin our fun?," he asked grumpilly as he rudely pointed at Squidward nearly poking him in the nose.

Spongebob could see that Patrick wasn't happy, so he decided to explain quickly. "It's okay Patrick; he's going to play with us today. He's gonna be Captain Barbossa and come with us on our journey to bring all nine of the pirate lords together and free Calypso!"

Patrick just stared at Spongebob blankly. For a ten seconds he was completely still until he finally said, "So he's playing with us?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, onward to the gathering of the Bre-"

"Wait!," somebody shouted! The four of them turned around to see that Mr. Krabs was walking up to the five of them.

"Mr Krabs? What are you doing here?," Spongebob questioned.

"Well seeings how you four be pirates, and pirates have treasure, and I love treasure, I'm in!"

Spongebob didn't exactly understand Mr. Krabs logic seeing how treasure wasn't one of the things he had in mind, but he completely understood that Mr. Krabs said that he wanted to come and play with them, and that meant more people to play with, and that they'd have even more fun! "Alright then! Hmm... Well, I don't think you'd make a good Davy Jones, and you'd make an even worse Cutler Beckett, so I think I'll make you... Mister Gibbs! What do you say, Mister K?"

"Does this Gibbs person get any of the treasure?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess."

"Then I'm alright!"

"Alrighty then! Onward to the meeting of the-"

"Hold on there, Sponegebob!," a deep voice shouted! Then the six of them turned around again and found Plankton sitting on top of the Dirty Bubble. "Forward float!," he shouted at D.B., and forward he went. He floated all the way over to the other six.

"What do ye want Plankton? Aren't you gonna try to steal me formular today and utterly fail as you always do?" Krabs asked with a smug grin.

"Very funny Krabs, but not today. For you see, I've got nothing better to do and heard that your porous lackey and the dimwitted seastar are playing Pirates, and seeing how I love Pirates, I decided that I want to join too. Charles here was just giving me a lift so that I could catch up in time and play with you guys."

"What?! Surely ye can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am. So, do I make your crew?"

"This isn't possible!," Krabs shouted! He turned to the sponge. "Spongebob! Don't tell me your actually buying this bogus suck-up story, lad!"

"But Mr. Krabs, if he was lying to us, then wouldn't that mean that he'd be trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula right now?"

Krabs scratched the back of his head in thought of what Spongebob had just said. _'And if he's here, then that also means that I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't leave to steal me formula,'_ he thought. Krabs smiled at the thought of this and said, "I guess he can be here."

"Good! Then he'll get to be Marty!"

"Marty?," Plankton asked

"Yeah. He's the short guy that works for Captain Jack. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Um... can I play as someone too?," D.B. asked shyly.

"Sure Dirty Bubble; you can be, uh... Norrington!"

"You mean I get to wear a powdered wig?!," he asked excitedly.

"Sure; you can borrow Patrick's." Spongebob reached into one Patrick's pockets. "I think I got it! No wait, that's a tennis shoe. Let's see... Here it... No, that's a baseball. Let's see, a golf ball, a tree, a pinball machine... Oh, hi Elvis. Um... Aha! Here it is!" He finally pulled out a powdered wig and put it on top of D.B.'s head. "Perfect! Now, onward to the meeting of-"

"Hold on there, sonny!," an elderly woman's voice shouted! Everyone turned yet again, to see that Mr. Krabs mother was coming towards them.

"Mommy?! What are you doing here?!," Mr Krabs asked?

"What? You didn't think I wanted to come with you too? I haven't played pirates since I was a little crab, and since everyone else is playin' pirates, I want to play too!"

Spongebob smiled. He didn't expect so many people to come here to play Pirates. This was a pleasant change in events. "Well then you can be... uh..." It took a while for Spongebob to think of someone that Mama Krabs could play seeing how there weren't that many main female roles in the Pirates movies. Then it suddenly hit him. "I got it! Mama Krabs can be Tia Dalma!"

"Tia Dalma? Who's that?," Squidward asked.

"She's one of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and 3 that is a sea goddess named Calypso bound in human form."

"A goddess, you say? Well, this may turn out better than I expected. I'm definitely in now!"

"Great!," Spongebob shouted gleefully. "Now, onward to the meeting of the Bretrin Court!"

**_Well, there's chapter two. Again, sorry for not showing Jones and his crew in this chapter, but I assure you that he'll show up in chapter 3! Anyway, now it's time for my "Response to the Reviewers":_**

**_naruhinafan2010: Wow! First review! Thank you! (Yay! a fellow SpongexSandy fluff lover!)_**

**_s.: Thanks. I try my best to keep them in character as much as possible. (It's not that hard for me when it comes to these guys, but it's a bit difficult for other characters.)_**

**_lightknight21: Is this fast enough of an update?_**

**_K73ditzy: I know. I thought it'd be cute and funny to have Spongebob be Will and Sandy as Elizabeth._**

**_Mitchie: Good to hear from you. Thanks!_**

**_Well, that's all for now. See ya next time!_**

**_Cartoonatic55_**


	3. Do You Fear Death, Spongebob?

**_Wow! I've gotten even more reviews! This is turning out to be more popular than my first crossover fic: "An Interviewer's Nightmare!" And don't worry. Davy Jones and his crew are gonna show up somewhere in the middle of this chapter. (If you guys thought that Plankton and D.B. showing up was weird, then you'll be weirded out twice as much with one of Mama Krabs's lines.) Oh, and I'd also like to dedicate the rest of the chapters in these fics to Joey Kerr (my boyfriend) and Michael Comeau (my brother who is two years younger than me) for inspiring me to write this. These two are what keeps me writing this. They're my two bestest buddies! Anyway, here goes chapter 3!_**

Spongebob and the others were having a blast playing Pirates! Even Squidward was starting to like it, although he didn't show it to the others. They wandered around Jellyfish Fields for hours and had a good time. Then they finally came to one of the parts where Will and Elizabeth kiss. Sandy had secretly been waiting for this moment. She'd been waiting for a chance like this for years. Spongebob had also waited for a moment like this. However, was nerveous. He had never kissed a girl before, excluding his mother and his grandmas from both sides of the family. He never thought he'd get a chance to actually kiss someone like Sandy in his lifetime. 'Come on, Squarepants. Pull yourself together. It's only a girl,' he told himself. 'A girl with beautiful eyes that loves karate, surfing and inventing stuff that you've secretly had a crush on for almost eight years. That's all.' He gulped down his fear and held her in his arms.

The rest of the gang watched and had smiles on all their faces. They secretly knew that there was something between these two and had hoped that a chance like this would come for them. Spongebob froze for a few seconds then looked at the others. "Go on lad," Mr. Krabs said softly.

"You can do it buddy," Patrick encouraged him.

Spongebob and Sandy's faces were inches away from each other, then Spongebob noticed something. He noticed Plankton. At a first glance, he thought that Plankton was smiling because he was happy to see the two of them together, but then he noticed that Plankton's red pupil wasn't focused on him at all. It was fixated on Sandy. He was looking her right in the face. He had some sort of a suave smile on his face as he raised his unibrow a few times. At that moment, Sandy noticed his look too, and raised one of her own eyebrows. Why was he looking at her like that? Wasn't he already married? She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing looking at her like that, but then something else caught her eye. Something big, and it was coming towards them fast. "Look out!" she shouted! Then everyone looked up and saw the enormous object coming down and ran away from their current spots to somewhere they thought they'd be safe. The giant object had touched down with a loud thud. During impact, the object had stirred up a massive cloud of bubbles and sand that got into everyones faces and caused them all to start coughing with the acception of Sandy, seeing how sand can't get through her helmet. However, the sand did prevent her from temporarilly seeing out her helmet. After the sand had cleared, Sandy wiped the sand off her helmet and focused her sight on what almost killed all of them. The rest of the gang came out and went to their previous spot to find that an anchor.

"Wow! The sky had a baby again! And it's bigger than the last one it had!" Patrick cried out.

Squidward rolled his eyes. He'd heard that one before. And like before, he had to tell him that he was wrong. "The sky didn't have a baby, you dunce! It's an anchor! And the person who dropped it obviously doesn't know that this is not the proper place to be dropping anchors!" Then he jumped onto the anchor and grabbed ahold of it.

"What do ye think yer doing there, Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"For your information Mr. Krabs, I'm going up there to talk to the owner of the ship and tell him to think about where he weighs anchor before he does so and makes sure he thinks about any innocent bystanders he could hurt if keeps this up."

"But Squidward, didn't you say the same thing about The Flying Dutchman when he put his anchor into your house and then you ended up in the Fly of Despair, falling down into the infinate abyss for what seemed like an eternity until I wished for you to be here?" Spongebob asked.

Squidward paused for a moment. He had almost forgotten his incident with the Flying Dutchman, and it brought back memories of falling forever and getting third degree burns from the Dutchamn's flaming snot that he continually used to barbecue Squidward with almost a dozen times. But then he quickly shook it off. 'That was only one time,' he thought. 'It's not like it's going to happen again. Besides, what are the odds of that happening twice?' And with that, Squidward had started to climb up the anchor's chain.

Spongebob saw that his words only stopped Squidward temporarilly. "Squidward! Wait!" he called after him. Then he grabbed onto the anchor and started following Squidward up to the ship.

"Spongebob! Get back here and give me my kiss!" Sandy shouted. Then she saw the sly looks she got from the others, cleared her throat and quickly added, "So that we can get on with playing Pirates some more! Do you hear me, Squarepants?! Do you hear me?!" But Spongebob didn't hear her. He was too determined to get Squidward to come back and too far up to hear any of them now.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get back," said D.B.

But Patrick wasn't about to continue playing without his best friend. It just wouldn't feel right. "Well, if Spongebob is going, then I say we all have to go!"

Plankton was about to protest. "But Patrick..."

"Hey! I'm captain, and I say that we go up there and convince Barbossa to come back!" And with that, Patrick grabbed onto the anchor and started climbing up after them. "Hold on Hector and Turner! Captain Jack Sparrow's coming for you!" Then he started the climb. The other watched him until they couldn't see him anymore. Then they all looked at each other, shrugged casually and followed Patrick up the anchor with D.B. floating up with them.

Laater on, they had all finally reached the top of the anchor's chain and came up onto an eerie-looking ship. Spongebob knew it wasn't the Dutchman's ship, but he couldn't help but think that the ship that he was staring at was familiar in some odd way. Squidward and the others had finally gotten out of the water, which strangely enough they were fine without breathing, and stood up on the main deck. Squidward looked around the ship and snorted. "Just as I expected. This ship is in terrible shape." Then he walked up to one of the railings and layed his tentacle on it, then immediately took it off. "Yuck!" he cried. "These railings are covered with some sort of a slimy substance. That's unsainitary _and_ a safety hazard!" Then he moved over to one of the tables. and looked at some of the barnacles that were on the sides of it. "Barnacles growing on the table? Disgusting!" Then he looked above his head and found that under the second story of the ship, there were tiny sea creatures growing underneath it. "I don't even want to know." Then he was about to check out some of the woodwork, when he suddenly found himself slipping on a small puddle of water that was on the deck and slipped all the way to the other side of the ship and crashed into some barrels that covered him with gunpowder.

Worried that Squidward could've hurt himself, Spongebob and Patrick ran over to where Squidward crashed and helped him get back up onto his feet. "Are you okay, Barbossa?" Patrick asked.

"Okay?!" Squidward boomed?! " I just slipped and fell onto my posterier and slid across the deck and collided into a bunch of barrels that I now got splinters from all over my legs, hands, nose, and head and have just covered me from head to tentacle in gunpowder, that's all!"

"Oh. Thank goodness!"

**_"In other words I'm not okay, you idiot!"_**

"Sorry."

Then Squidward stood up and brushed the gunpowder off. "This place is a disaster waiting to happen! A death trap! The captain should be ashamed of this dump that he calls his ship! I wouldn't be surprised if he was in his room right now hiding his head in shame that he owns this piece of junk! I'm going to have to file a complaint with this guy!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Squidward," Spongebob told him. "This ship gives me some sort of an eerie feeling deep down in my gut. I think we should leave."

"Not until I have a word with the captain! Now where's the captain's quarters?"

"Quarters? Why would you want to have quarters that belong to the captain?" Patrick asked.

Squidward just ignored him. He didn't have time to answer Patrick's stupid questions. He went up to the higher level of the ship and found a door. He assumed it was the captain's quarters and immediately started banging on the door. "Open up! I'd like to file a complaint!" he shouted.

"I really don't think yall shoud be doin' that," said Sandy, for she too felt a certain familiarity and creepy feeling about the ship that they were presently on.

D.B. was starting to get that feeling too. "M-Maybe we s-s-should c-come back later" he stammered. But Squidward just ignored them all.

"Squidward, I _really_ think we should go back to playing Pirates. I have a weird feeling that I've seen this ship before and at the same time I feel like we should get off of it in fear of something creepy that's on board," Spongebob stated.

Sandy nodded her head in agreement. "I feel like that too."

"Me too," said Patrick. But Squidward continued to ignore them.

Meanwhile, Davy Jones's crew was busy searching a nearby shipwreck for survivors that would be given a chance to join Jones's crew. Unfortunately, they didn't find anyone aboard the ship that wasn't killed by the kracken. Davy Jones himself was there, staring at the wreckage that his creature had destroyed. He stared at the dead men that laid face down on the deck. Then one of his men, a hammerhead shark man named Maccus, came up to him. "There's no one here, captain. They're all dead." Just then, they heard a banging noise coming from their ship. The crew looked over to the ship and saw that there were people aboard the Flying Dutchman, and none of their own men were aboard the ship. That only meant one thing: that they had intruders upon the Flying Dutchman. The crew immediately headed back to the ship and decided to deal with these intruders and caught Spongebob and the gang by surprise.

"Holy shrimp!" Spongebob screamed. He was so scared that his spongey yellow flesh turned to a ghostly white and he passed out right on the deck. Not long after, the others did the same and they all passed out. When they woke up, they found Davy's crew staring at them, and soon enough they were staring back at them with the same bizarre looks.

"Spongebob, what are they?" Patrick asked in a whisper.

Spongebob was asking himself the same question. He knew that he'd seen these people or at least people a lot like them somewhere before, but he just couldn't figure out where he had seen them before. Then it hit him the moment he heard the noise that struck fear into his heart: the dreaded 'step-thunk!' He recognized that noise right away. "Patrick?"

"Yeah Spongebob?"

I just figured out where I've seen these guys before."

"Where?"

"They were the crew for the dreaded sea devil known as..." He didn't get to finish, but they soon found out what he was going to say, for the rest of the crew moved aside to let their captain through to see the intruders of his ship. Spongebob's eyes got so big that it seemed like they were almost ready to pop out of their sockets and fall to the deck. "Davy Jones," he whispered shakily. The gang all set their eyes upon Davy Jones. They had never seen a creature even remotely like him and they doubted they ever would again. Just the sight of him with his tentacle beard, crab-like pegleg, crab-like claw and tentacle-hand made them cringe in fear. Davy stepped forward to get a better look at them. His movement made them lean back and caused Gary to tuck into his shell.

Davy gave them all a strange look. He'd had his share of seeing unnatural things in the past, but this was completely different. He'd never seen actual creatures talking and behaving like a human would. He never would've believed it until now. Then he came so close to Spongebob where Spongebob's eyes ducked all the way back into his head for a moment, then they came back out. "So, you're the ones that have trespassed onto my ship?" he asked.

Patrick, obviously not knowing that they were all in the worst danger they could possibly be in as far as a sailor's life goes, decided to speak up. "Yeah. Squidward wanted to complain to you about how bad your ship is."

Squidward obviously didn't know that he'd be in such a bad situation like this again. It was like the Flying Dutchman thing all over again, but at least he wouldn't get singed to a crisp by flaming snot again. (After all, Davy Jones didn't have exactly what he'd call a nose.) However, he was afraid that Davy would do something even worse to him, like cutting off his legs with that claw or something. (And not just the extra ones either.) So to save himself from a possibly terrible fate, he tried to get Patrick to stop telling him that they were there because of him. So he quickly covered Patrick's mouth and quickly said, "Uh, no. No I didn't. We, uh, ended up here by mistake and I, I uh..."

"But Squidward, Patrick's right. It is your fauld that we're here in the first place. Let him talk!" said Spongebob. Then he remembered what danger they were in at the moment and sucked his lips into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else that would get them in even more trouble.

"You dimwit," Squidward hissed at Spongebob softly. Then he looked back at Davy Jones. The look on Davy's face made Squidward gulp nerveously and caused him to break out into a cold sweat. Then he gave a nerveous chuckle and said, "He's joking. I, I never did that."

Obviously knowing that Squidward was lying, Davy placed his claw around Squidward's throat in such a way that even the slightest movement could've ended his life at any time. "Let the pink one speak."

Afraid of ending his life too early, Squidward nerveously nodded and let go of Patrick. As soon as he did, Davy let go of his throat, much to Squidward's relief. Then he looked coldly at Patrick as if to say "You've doomed us all for sure now, you peabrain." Ignoring Squidward's stare at him, Patrick continued where he left off. "He said that your ship is terrible shape. He said that your railings were slimy, your tables are growing barnacles, and that you should be in your room hiding and hanging your head in shame that you own this ship."

For each insult that Patrick pointed out, Davy's stare at Squidward became meaner and meaner. Then Davy looked back at Patrick. "Is there anything else you'd like to add to that, Mister...?"

"Patrick. Patrick Star. And yeah. He said something about stealing your quarters."

Davy's now ice cold stare at Squidward made him extremely nerveous now. It caused Squidward to start sweating again. "Uh, I can explain..."

"Oh don't worry. I'll listen. I'll have plenty of time to." Then he walked away. Thinking that Davy Jones was going to let them off scott free gave them all a false sense of security and hope. Then he turned around and added, "After all, Mr. Squidward, you'll all have all of an eternity to tell me as you all serve me on my ship."

This last cruel comment to them made Jones's crew laugh. Even Patrick laughed! Then after doing so, he stopped, turned to Spongebob and asked, "What was the joke Squidward's mom made again?"

"Patrick! Did you just blank out about what happened for the last five minutes and thirty five seconds?!"

It took Patrick a while until he finally said, "Yes."

Spongebob sighed and said, "Let me give you a recap. Davy Jones and his men found us on their ship, you told them that Squidward was insulting his ship which made Davy Jones really mad, and he apparantly made us all a part of his crew for the rest of eternity!"

"Wow! That's what happened? I thought I was missing a football game."

Then Spongebob slapped his hand against his forehead. But only one of the Bikini Bottomites was not worried throughout the whole thing: Betsy Krabs. For some reason, she was smiling. It wasn't until now that Mr. Krabs noticed the look on his mother's face. "Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked?

Mama Krabs didn't look at her son, but she sighed romantically and said, "I'm fine. Say, that Davy Jones is quite the looker, don't you think?"

Mr. Krabs's eyes popped! "Mother! Need I remind you that that is the man who imprisoned us onto this ship for the rest of eternity?!"

"And while doing so, he's won over my heart for eternity."

"Mommy, the air's getting to yer lungs too much. Now come along! We've got an eternity of work to do."

**_Ta dah! There's chapter three! What do you think of that? Now for my "Response to the Reviewers":_**

**_s.o.lmaster: I know. I like Spongebob and Sandy romances too._**

**_IsAddictedtoZaTr: I guess it has. Yay!_**

**_Naruhinafan2010: Yeah! Spongebob and Sandy 4 evah!_**

**_monkeyofrandomness12: Me likey too. The rest of the story's dedicated to you and my brother! Woot!_**

**_lightknight21: You think that's surprising? Heh heh. You ain't seen nothin' yet..._**

**_K73ditzy: Yeah, I thought it's be cool to make him Gibbs. (And I noticed on your profile that you like Cars and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Me too!)_**

**_xPOTCxloverx: Glad to hear that. (Whee! A PotC and Spongebob fan! The fun never ends!)_**

**_Well, I hope you stick around for chapter four, 'cause it gonna have even more funny stuff! It involves a mariachi band and a vacation getaway. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_W.O.M.P.P.J.E.D._**


	4. The Best or Worst at Peruno?

_**Yay! Chapter 4's here! And I've gotten even more reviews! Wow, this is my most popular story so far. Hopefully it will be passed up by "A Debt to Yet Be Paid" because I made it to be just as exciting and cool as At World's End, only it has more action and a scene that reveals more of Davy's story. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**_

Spongebob and the gang decided to get to work immediately. They didn't want to get caught slacking off, and they didn't want to find out what fate had in store for them if they did. Squidward and Patrick were stuck cleaning the deck, plankton and D.B. were busy keeping a lookout for ships and any other obstacles that could be in their way, Mr. Krabs and his mom were at the wheel, Gary was lord knows where, and Spongebob was with Sandy fastening the cannons to their proper places. Once they were through, they finally dropped down onto the deck and relaxed for a bit. That was when Spongebob noticed that Sandy still had her air suit on, which seemed a bit useless seeing how they were out of the water for quite some time now. He tapped on Sandy's shoulder. "Uh, Sandy? I think you can take your suit off now."

Sandy turned her head to Spongebob. "I hope you mean just the air suit," she said slyly.

Spongebob didn't understand what she meant by that, then he figured out what she was really saying. "Oh no no no! Not like that! I mean... Yes, just the air suit."

Sandy smiled. She knew he'd catch on, whether it was in a few seconds or a few hours. Then she took her air suit off and removed the helmet from her head. She was now in her miniskirt and bra-like top that she usually wore in her treedome. Spongebob couldn't help himself staring at her. Something about her always made him feel wanted in the world. Then a thought came to him. 'Now's your chance to be a man, Squarepants,' he told himself. 'Go ahead and tell her how you really feel about her. No one's watching. No one's even taking notice of you two. Do it!' "Sandy?"

"Yes, Spongebob?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Yes? What is it?" she asked? Then she thought, 'Could this be it? Could this be the moment I've been waiting almost eight years for?'

Spongebob struggled to get his words right. He didn't want to look dumb in front of Sandy, especially not now when he was about to reveal his true feelings for her. "Well, I... I, um... well, you see, I... uh..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I, uh... that is... um..." He couldn't think of what to say. He was nerveous. He never thought he'd ever have the chance to tell her these feelings. He also had that hint of doubt inside him that she wouldn't return his feelings. 'Come on, Spongebob. She'll never know how you feel for her until you tell her. You can do this! Be a man!' "Sandy, I..."

Just as Spongebob was about to say what he wanted to say to Sandy, Mr. Krabs came over and interrupted them. "Spongebob? Mind comin' over here for a few minutes? I need to talk to ya about something."

"Waht?! Now?!" he asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice? He wasn't expecting Mr. Krabs to come over and ruin what might be the only chance he had to tell Sandy how he truly feels for her.

"Yes, now!"

"But Mr. Krabs! I..."

"Lad! It's an important matter! And wether we're at the Krusty Krab or not, I'm still your boss and I could still fire you!"

"But Mr. Krabs, if we're working here for an eternity, than wouldn't that mean..."

"Lad!"

"Yes Mr. Krabs, I'm coming." Then he got up and walked away with Mr. Krabs. Sandy watched him until he was out of her sight. She was disappointed that Spongebob didn't say what he wanted to say to her. Spongebob was sulking. He had waited years for a moment like that with Sandy and he didn't say a word about his feelings towards her. "I blew it. I really blew it," he said under his breath. "I was given the one chance to prove to Sandy that I really cared for her and I ruined it."

But Mr. Krabs was too distracted to hear Spongebob complaining. Then when he and Spongebob had finally reached a place where no one was there to listen in on their convernsation. Then he put a claw on Spongebob's shoulder and said, "Listen lad, I need you to pay close attention to this. Not that I don't think the whole 'living on a creepy and nasty old ship for the rest of eterninty and living under the rules of a truly evil captain with a tentacle beard and a crab-like claw that's bigger and stronger than me own' thing as a bad thing, but the thing is: I don't expect that to be the way I spend the rest of me life. You get what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh I get you Mr. Krabs. You mean you don't want to spend the rest of your life working on a ship with Davy Jones."

"Exactly. So, you know a lot about this Davy Jones guy, right?"

"Pretty much. I know him right down to his... Well I would say DNA, but unfortunately I can't seem to find any DNA samples of him. Why?"

Mr. Krabs didn't expect him to say that, but he carried on. "I was kind of hopin' that you'd know some sort of way that we could get out of our punishment and head back to Bikini Bottom and go back to the way things were. So, is there any way we could do that?"

"Well of course there is! You see, there's this game that you play where you bet however many years of service you have against a crew member and if you win, you have that many less years to serve under Jones's crew."

"A game? Exactly what game is that?"

"Uh, I think it's something called Peruno."

"Peruno?" Krabs asked? "As in, Liar's Dice?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?!" Krabs laughed. "I used to play it with me naval buddies back in the day!"

"Really? Were you good at it?"

"Good at it?! Lad, I am the best crustacean in the seven seas at Peruno!" Krabs bragged. "Why with my kind of luck at a game like that, we're sure to be set free in no time!"

Spongebob liked the idea of going back to Bikini Bottom. He loved frolicing throughout Jellyfish Fileds, surfing at Goo Lagoon, serving up Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab and going to boating school and being with his teacher Mrs. Puff. Then a certain thought came to him. "But Mr. Krabs, no one will want to risk their present years of service to be here for an eternity. That's just plain silly!"

"I've already thought of that. So here's what I'll bet against 'em: if I win, I get our freedom back, and if I lose, I send 'em on a one month's vacation trip to Hawaii that will be entirely paid by me."

"But Mr. Krabs, what if you lose?!"

"Lad, I already told you; I'm the best crustacean in the seven seas at Peruno! There ain't no way I can lose! So get ready to kiss the ship goodbye Spongebob, 'cause by tomorrow mornin' we'll be headed back to Bikini Bottom!" And with that, he headed over to where the rest of the crew was playing.

Meanwhile, Sandy's mind went back to the day where Spongebob almost kissed her. She was still trying to figure out why he was acting so strange that day. Why was he making all those excuses? Why was he trying to go home so badly? And why was he acting so nerveous? Sandy couldn't think of a reason for his actions. Then she thought about what he was about to say a few minutes ago until Mr. Krabs interrupted them. He was acting nerveous there too. He was acting a lot like he did when he almost kissed her. And he acted almost exactly the same when he almost kissed her before she noticed Plankton looking at her. Then it came to her. Could it be that Spongebob... was in love with her? As she was thinking, Plankton came up to her and tugged on her tail a bit. "Pardon me, Miss Cheeks?"

This made Sandy snap back to reality. Then she noticed that Plankton was on her tail. "Oh, it's you," she said flatly. She moved her tail so that she could see Plankton face to face. "What do ya'll want?"

"I, uh, wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight. And I thought if you weren't, then maybe I could, oh I dunno, have dinner with you maybe?"

Sandy saw where this was going, and she didn't like it. "Last time I checked, you were married."

"I wouldn't consider a marriage to a piece of electrical equipment a real marriage." Then he started to look at her with a certain lust in his eye. "Especially if it's not to a real woman such as yourself."

"Plankton. Of all the downright sneaky things you've done in your lifetime, this has got to be one of your sneakiest yet."

Then Plankton pretended to be in pain. He grabbed his tiny chest and breathed deeply. "That kind of talk hurts, sweetheart."

"And this is gonna hurt even more, critter." Then she flicked him all the way across the deck and he collided with the wall on the opposite side.

Then D.B. floated by and noticed that Plankton was smothered all over the wall. "I told you it wouldn't work," he said as he floated by.

"Whaever!"

The next day, Spongebob was up and he was ready to go back to Bikini Bottom. Then he saw that Mr. Krabs had his head down on one of the tables and he was crying. Spongebob didn't really notice because he was too excited about going home to see how upset he was. "All ready to set sail for Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs!" he said cheerfully with a bit of a salute. But Mr. Krabs didn't listen. He was too busy crying. Then Spongebob looked around. He noticed that the rest of Davy Jones's crew was missing. "Uh, Mr. Krabs? Where's the rest of Davy Jones's crew? Are they having breakfast at the galley?"

Mr. Krabs finally stopped crying and lifted his head from the table. "No," he sniffed. "They're not in the galley. By now they're probably somewhere of the coast of Kauai."

Spongebob gasped! "Kauai?! You mean you lost?!"

Krabs sadly nodded. "And by the time they get there, they'll be spending all of me hard-earned cash!"

"But Mr. Krabs! I thought you said that you were, and I quote...," then he took a moment to pull his eyes through his head and make his nose crooked and do his immitation of Mr. Krabs, " "The best crustacean in the seven seas at Peruno!" "

"I was. I guess I ain't no more."

"But then that means that we'll never go back to Bikini Bottom. We'll never see our homes again. We'll never watch Mermaidman and Barnacleboy ever again. No more jellyfishing, no more working at the Krusty Krab, no more going to Goofy Goobers, no more going to Glove World, no more surfing at Goo Lagoon, no moregoing to the Mermaidman and Barnacleboy fan club, and no more going to boating school!" Then he started to cry.

"And no way to earn money!" Krabs sadly added and he started crying too.

"And no peace from you idiots!" Squidward also added, then he joined in.

Then Sandy joined in as well. "No more inventin' stuff!"

Plankton too. "No more attempts to steal the Krabby Patty formula!"

D.B. started crying too. "No more attempts to dirty the town as the number one villain of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy!" Soon enough, almost everyone was crying except for Mama Krabs, who thought that spending the rest of her life with a captain like Davy Jones was like heaven on earth.

Then Spongebob stopped crying. "Well, I guess we'd better tell the captain that his regular crew is gone for a month." He wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes then looked at Patrick. "Say Patrick? What day is today? I was so busy crying that I forgot."

"Hmm, let me check my calendar." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a calendar about half his height and looked at it. "It says that today is July 11th."

"July 11th, huh?" Then Spongebob got an idea. Meanwhile, Davy Jones was in his room sleeping in the chair by his organ. Spongebob quietly opened the door to his room and he signaled for the rest of the gang to come in. Then they quietly sneaked into his room and walked up right behind their sleeping captain. Then Spongebob whispered, "Alright gang. Let's do this just like we rehearsed."

"Are you sure he'll like this?" D.B. asked?

"Are you kidding? He'll love this! A-one. A-two. A-one, two, three, go!" Then the whole gang started playing mariachi band music. This caused Davy Jones to wake up from his peaceful slumber, which he never really enjoyed seeing how he wasn't exactly what people would call a morning person. Wondering what could have woken him up and why he was hearing mariachi band music, he turned around and looked grumpilly at the people who had caused him to wake up. It was Spongebob and the gang playing the instruments. Noticing that the captain was up, Spongebob stopped playing the trumpet and smiled. "Happy Mariachi Band Day, captain! We just came in here to greet you with a traditional piece of traditional mariachi band music. Did you like it?"

Davy stared coldly at him as if to say 'What do you think, you yellow idiot?' Then he noticed that it was still fairly dark out and gradually started to grow a bit lighter. "What time is it?"

"Hold on a second captain. Let me check my watch." Then Spongebob pulled out a little pocket watch from his right pocket and flipped it open. "It says here that it's five o' three, captain."

**_"Five o' three?!_ _You woke me up at five o' three in the morning?!"_**

"Yup. And we've got news for you, captain. Because of a bet that Mr. Krabs lost playing Peruno, your crew is now spending the rest of the month on a vacation trip to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?!" he boomed?! As if being woken up rudely by them wasn't enough, now he had to spend a whole month with these imbeciles on his ship as his crew.

"And that means more time for us to get to know each other better," Mama Krabs added as she blinked her big eyes at him.

A bit creeped out by Mama Krabs's actions, Davy took a few steps back and said, "Well if your supposed to be part of my crew, then I expect you to get to work! Off with you all!"

Then Spongebob threw out his chest and gave Davy a salute. "Aye aye, captain Jones!" Then he and everyone else left. Then Davy went back to his room and sat in the chair by his organ. "Well, they can't be that bad, can they?" he asked himself. Little did he know that this was just the beginning of a very long and very annoying month for him...

**_Well, there you have it. Now for my "Response to the Reviewers":_**

**_Animus of Lacuna: Thank you. I try to make it like that._**

**_naruhinafan2010: Yes! I love that part too! Hahahahaha!_**

**_Spyrofan222: Glad to hear that you're enjoying it. Hope to hear from you again soon. (I read your comment for one my other stories:"A Debt to Yet Be Paid" Thank you so much for it. I wish others would notice it too because it's going to get really exciting.)_**

**_s.o.lmaster: I really try to make my crossovers unique and interesting so that others can be interested too. And my motto is this: If your mind is open and your heart is into what your doing, than all kinds of possibilities open up for you._**

**_Well, I hope to hear from you all again soon. Keep in touch._**

**_W.O.M.P.P.J.E.D._**


	5. Paint and Tentacles Don't Mix

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of "A Mighty Fishy Crew." And just to be clear, I'm not purposely trying to pair up Sandy and Plankton. I'm just trying to get some scenes in where he gets squashed by our favorite squirrel from Texas because he's flirting with her. Just want you to know that. And I think you guys will like this one because it involves a bad painting incident. You'll see. Anyway, here goes.**_

As Spongebob and Patrick walked out of Davy Jones's room, Patrick asked Spongebob, "Jeeze. Squidward's mom sure isn't a morning person, is she Spongebob?" Then Patrick looked at Spongebob and saw that he wasn't paying attention to him. "Spongebob?" Then he waved his hand in front of Spongebob's face. He didn't react. He didn't even blink. "Spongebob?" Then he got down close to his ear and said very slowly, "Sponge-bob? Are you lis-ten-ing tooo meee?"

But Spongebob wasn't listening to him. He was in his own little world as he stared at what he thought had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on: Sandy Cheeks. He watched her every move as she walked over to the table where the crew would usually play Peruno when they had spare time. 'If only she knew how much I care for her,' he thought. 'Oh, what I wouldn't give to make her mine. What I wouldn't...' Then he noticed that there was something coming towards her and jumping onto her tail. Something tiny. Something green. Then he mentally gasped! He knew what it was! (Or rather who is was.) It was Plankton! He frowned. The look he gave Sandy when they were last in Bikini Bottom was still fresh in his mind, and he still didn't like it. "What's he want with my Sandy?!" he asked aloud, unaware that he did so and in front of Patrick.

Spongebob's comment confused Patrick. "_Your_ Sandy?" he questioned with a hint of suspicion.

Then Spongebob quickly got out of his little dream world and focused his brain on reality and came to realize that he had asked this question aloud as well as in his mind. And what was worse was that he had said it in front of Patrick, who was now questioning him about it's meaning. Then he quickly turned to Patrick. "Uh, what I meant to say is, um, well... uh, w-what does he want with my sandy, uh, sandwich! Uh, yeah. That's it," he pathetically lied.

Fortunately for him, Patrick was no Albert Einstein. "Oh. You said _sandwich_. Haha. For a minute there, I thought you said _Sandy_. Boy, am I ever dumb today. Anyway, why don't you just go ask him?"

Spongebob gave a sigh of relief that Patrick didn't suspect anything anymore and said, "You're right! I should ask him! And you know what? I think I will! Talk to you later Pat!" Then he ran off towards the table that Sandy and Plankton were talking. During this, Plankton was sweet talking to Sandy. After he jumped on her tail, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Hey beautiful."

"Hello moron," she responded rudely. "Did yall forget what I did to you yesterday for saying stuff like that?"

Plankton felt like his smile just got slapped off his face. He indeed remembered that, and he didn't want it to happen again. He got enough of that back in Bikini Bottom. Then he remembered a part of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest where Jack tried to convince Elizabeth that they were similar and tried to coax a kiss out of her. This caused a smile to break out onto his face again. Then he looked kindly at Sandy and simply said, "I do remember, but I didn't finish telling you something."

"That this is some sort of sick joke you're trying to do to get the Krabby Patty formula?" she asked in a way much like Squidward's normal voice.

"No. I just didn't get to telling we're a lot alike, you and I. You and me. We two. Us."

Sandy saw where this was going, so she decided to play along as the part of Elizabeth and get him to where he can't win. She grew a smile of her own, only this was a smile of deceit rather than pleasure. "Of course we're similar," she said with a slight touch of darkness in her southern accent. "Except for our size, height, weight, age, moral values, politicial beliefs, species..."

"Trifles, my dear. Trifles," he said, brushing off her comments.

"And the fact that you're married and I'm not," Sandy added.

"And as I've stated before; a marriage to a computer doesn't really count as a real marriage."

"But it's a marriage nonetheless."

Just then, Spongebob got over to the two of them and they turned their attention to him. Sandy looked at him and smiled. It was like her yellow knight in shining armor coming to save her from a cursed warlock of evil through her eyes. Through Plankton's eye, however, he saw him as a nuisance and a threat to his conversation with Sandy and the good possibilities that would follow. He glared at him. "What do you want, you yellow, porous freak?" he asked rudely.

This comment not only hurt Spongebob on the inside, but Sandy as well. How dare he talk to Spongebob like that, and he didn't even say a word to him yet! But Spongebob decided to go on anyway. "I just wanted to know what you two were talking about," he said.

Plankton looked at the sponge. For a moment, he thought he was looking at both him and Sandy as he was talking. But when he looked a bit closer, he noticed that Spongebob wasn't even looking at him. He noticed that his deep blue eyes were looking deeply into Sandy's. Then he looked at Sandy and noticed that her own beautiful brown eyes were returning that same starry-eyed look to his blue ones. He thought for a moment as to why they might be looking at each other like that, and then it hit him: They loved each other. Then he thought back. He did recall seeing the two of them together a lot when he was spying on Spongebob back in Bikini Bottom in hopes of discovering the Krabby Patty secret formula. At the Krusty Krab, at Goo Lagoon, and in her treedome too. Then he realized that he was in trouble. (After all, wouldn't you be in trouble too if you were flirting with the girl of someone else's dreams that she loved back?)

After a few minutes of silence between the three of them, Sandy finally opened her mouth to say, "We were just talking about, uh... things! Right Plankton?"

Plankton didn't quite get what she meant. "Huh?" Then she poke-nuged him with her finger. "Ow!" he cried. _Now_ he got it. "Um, I mean, uh, yeah! Sure! We were talking about, er, things!"

Spongebob didn't exactly buy their story, but he didn't want them to let on that he had suspicions that they were up to something, so he pretended to go along with it. "Oh. Things, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"What kind of things?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh..." But fortunately for him, Patrick cut him off just before he could think of anything to say.

"Hey Spongebob!" Patrick shouted.

"What is it Patrick?"

"Squidward said he has a job for us to do at the bottom deck and he told me to get you to come down there right away. He said it was an important job that the captain told us to do."

As you can imagine, Spongebob didn't want to disobey Jones's orders, so he left right away with Patrick. The two of them raced down to the bottom most part of the ship where most of the supplies were kept. Then they saw Squidward at the very end of the walkway. They came up to him, eager to figure out what important job Davy specifically gave them. "Alright Squidward. We're both here and we're ready to do the labor that our captain Davy Jones has put upon us," said Spongebob.

"Well don't excite yourselves too much, 'cause you might actually find this enjoyable." He said flatly. Then he put on a fake smile and said in an unusually happy tone, "Now, are you ready to find out what exciting job the captain has given you?"

"Oh yeah!" Spongebob and Patrick yelled excitedly.

"The captain has given you two idiots... I mean, lucky sea creatures, the job to paint this entire room!"

Then Spongebob and Patrick jumped up and shouted hapilly, "Hooray!"

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I've got to get back up and swab the deck." Then he started up the stairs laughing at his little scheme. "Those idiots will be down there all day painting that room and at last give me some peace. And when Davy Jones finds out about what they did, he'll be so mad at them that he'll probably send them to his locker and never return!" Then he started laughing again, but he was interrupted by Spongebob tapping on his shoulder. Then he stopped and turned around to see Spongebob and Patrick standing behind him. "What the? What are you two still doing here? Didn't I tell you two to get to painting that room?"

"You did, but you didn't tell us which color Davy Jones wanted the ship."

"What?! I don't know what color and I don't care!"

"But Davy Jones cares. After all, it is his ship. So what color did he want it?"

"I don't know! Purple! Blue! Purple _and_ blue! Anything! Just paint it!"

"Oh, okay." Then Squidward turned to go and was about to go up the other set of stairs that led to the main deck, then Spongebob shouted after him again. "Squidward?"

"What now?!"

"Does the captain want any sort of pattern for the walls? Like stripes, or swirls, or polka-dots?"

"Checkers!" he shouted. Then he stormed up the stairs and headed to the awaiting mop and bucket and started swabbing the deck.

After Squidward had left, the two friends looked at each other. "Checkers? Wow! Our captain's a genius!" Patrick exclaimed. Then the two of them turned around and went down to the lower room that Squidward told them to paint.

"Do you have any brushes with you Patrick?"

"Hold on. Let me check." Then Patrick reached deep into his right pocket so that the pocket practically swallowed Patrick's arm. He felt around a little until he finally said, "Aha!" Then he pulled out two decent sized paint brushes. Spongebob grabbed one of those brushes opened the blue can of paint, gently dipped his brush into the can, turned around and started painting the wall with the blue checkers.

Not long after, on the top deck, Davy came to see if his newest crewmates were doing their work correctly. He looked over at Mr. Krabs, who was at the helm of the ship. He seemed to be doing fine. Next he checked up on D.B., who was in the crow's nest with Gary. The two of them were viligantly on the lookout for obstacles, so they were doing their jobs well. Then he checked on Mama Krabs, Sandy and Plankton who were checking to make sure that all the cannons were still strapped down tight. Plankton and Sandy were doing a fine job with that, but Mama Krabs drew attention to herself by smiling at him and blowing a kiss at him. Creeped out by her actions, he turned his attention away from her and checked to see if Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward were swabbing the deck. He saw Squidward, but he didn't see the other two anywhere. Curious as to where they were, Jones made his way down towards where Squidward was working. "Mister Squidward, where are th other two that are supposed to be working with you?" he asked.

Seeing his chance to see Spongebob and Patrick get in trouble, he simply told him, "Oh. Spongebob and Patrick are on the lowest level below deck. They're doing something else that I think you'll find most shocking."

Davy frowned. He didn't like the sound of that, so he walked right down the stairs to figure out what they were doing exactly. As he did, Spongebob and Patrick had figured out an easier way to paint checkers on the walls. Spongebob took his brush, dipped it in the blue paint, then started drawing checkers with it in the purple paint. And just like in an older cartoon, the paint turned into blue and purple checkers without having to do twice the work with painting the checkers. As soon as Spongebob and Patrick finished hi-fiving each other for their brilliant discovery, they heard the dreaded step-thunk noise coming their way. "Oh no!" Spongebob gasped. "It's the captain! He's coming down to see if we've finished painting yet, and we're not even halfway done yet! Hurry Patrick! Grab your brush and start painting the walls!" Then they both grabbed their brushes, dipped them into the newly-made blue and purple checkered paint, and started slopilly painting the closest things to them. The step-thunk sound was getting closer. "Hurry Patrick! He's coming!" Then they sped up their work and got even sloppier. Then it got even closer and Spongebob and Patrick were freaking out and sent paint flying everywhere onto everything in sight! "Hurry Patrick! Hurry hurry hurry!" Spongebob shouted.

"I'm painting as fast as I can, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted back. Then Patrick got so freaked out that he shouted, "Doh! This is taking too long!" Then he grabbed the bucket of checkered paint and chucked it just as the unsuspecting Davy Jones stepped into the room! Then before he knew it, Davy jones had blue and purple checkered paint dripping all over him, from his head and tentacle beard all the way down to his crab like pegleg! To put it simply; Davy Jones was a blue and purple checkered painted mess!

Unaware that Patrick was going to do that and throw the paint bucket at their captain, Spongebob went over to take the paint can off of Davy's head. When he did, he saw that Davy Jones was staring at the both of them meanly. "Uh, sorry captain Jones," he said apologetically.

Davy didn't answer. He was too mad at the sponge and the seastar to say anything without it being to all nonsence words or without containing words that would turn this fic into a rated T one in a split second. "**What in the name of the seven seas do yoku two infernal idiots think you're doing?!**" he boomed.

"We were just painting the bottom-most room of the ship like you told us to do, captain," Spongebob told him.

"Like _I_ _told_ you to do?!" he repeated angrilly. "Like _I_ _told_ you to do?!"

"Yeah, with blue and purple checkers just like you said, captain."

"Blue and purple checkers?! I'd tell you idiots to lick the sides of the boat clean and spit-polish the deck sooner than tell you two to paint the bottom-most room of my ship with blue and purple checkers!"

"But Squidward said that you said that you said to him that he said to us that you wanted us to paint this room with blue and purple checkers," Patrick explained.

Davy's facial features looked crueler and meaner, if that was even possible. "So mister Squidward told you to do this, did he now?"

Spongebob nodded. "Mm-hmm. Those were his words exactly. Well, not exactly his words, seeing how he didn't say it like that and... Come to think of it, those weren't his words at all because they were your orders, so they'd be your words exactly. Well, I wouldn't say that either because I wasn't there when you said that so..."

Ignoring Spongebob's nonsence talk, Davy Jones immediately shouted at the top of his lungs, "**_Mister Squidward!!!!!!!!!_**"

At the sound of Davy Jones's voice, Squidward cringed and said to himself, "This can't be good."

**_Uh-oh. Looks like Squidward's in trouble again. Oh nos! What will happen to poor Squiddy? Find out in chapter 6 of "A Mighty Fishy Crew." Now to my reviewers:_**

**_Spyrofan222: I agree. Spongebob and Sandy are the greatest couple from that show. And I too hate Sponge x Pat stories. They're just friends for crying out loud, and people want them to become a couple?! That's just sick. Besides, it's been revealed on Spongebob's wiki page that he has a crush on Sandy, which I'm sure we all know is true. (I too pity Davy Jones. Just look at him! He's covered in blue and purple checkered paint! How can you not feel sorry for him?)_**

**_naruhinafan2010: It's okay. I would've done that too if this was a real episode and I could do that to cartoon characters. And yes, Spongebob and Sandy are adorable together._**

**_PixieQueen32: Thank you PixieQueen. Much appeciate the comment. (And I saw your comment for the SpongebobxPatrick story called "The Truth is Revealed" and I agree with you one hundred percent. They are not gay! Sheesh. Why can't people get that?)_**

**_Kitty and Amethyst: I will at the very end. And I'll bring in even more people from enen more shows too! So, yes, but you'll have to be very patient._**

**_So, what does fate has in store for poor Davy Jones? What does Davy Jones has in store for poor Squidward as punishment? And what song exactly does the Spongebob crew want to hear while they're working? Find out in the next chapter of "A Mighty Fishy Crew." Until then, I'll be seein' yall later!_**

**_W.O.M.P.P.J.E.D._**


	6. Love on the Dutchman

_**Never fear, my fellow reviewers! Chapter six is here! And sorry for not updating sooner. i would've updated yesterday, but my stupid home computer went screwy before I could even save it. Sorry. Anyway readers, let me give you a warning about this chapter: It contains a few spoilers for At World's End and a weird scene with Betsy Krabs and Davy Jones. (Nothing too weird, but a little weird nonetheless.) There's also a moment with Spongebob and Sandy that fans won't want to miss! Anyway, her goes.**_

After Davy Jones yelled at Squidward and demanded that he help Spongebob and Patrick clean up the blue and purple checkered mess then get to doing his other job, Davy walked back up to the top deck, went into his room and slammed the door behind him! 'Why me?' he thought to himself. 'As if Calypso leaving me, becoming this hideous monster and being separated from land but once every ten years wasn't enough? Now I have a crew of incompetent morons working for me. And what's worse, they're my crew for the entire month!' Then he pulled out a kerchief from one of his pockets with his tentacle hand and started wiping off the paint that Patrick had splattered all over him. He started with his face, and once he did that as best he could, he moved on to his tentacle beard. He started cleaning himself up when he noticed that a claw was helping clean him up as well. But it wasn't his claw. This claw was smaller and a bit rounder and more reflective than his own. His eyes followed the claw so he could figure out who was doing this and found that it was Betsy Krabs. He turned his head to her.

She smiled. "Ye looked like quite a mess when you came out, so I decided to help ye out a bit," she said sweetly.

Davy glared at her and used his claw to take her kerchief out of her grasp. "Thank you very much, but I do not need your help," he said coldly. Then he turned his back to her and continued cleaning himself up. Then he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she wasn't leaving. "Is there any other reason as to why you're in here?" he asked, pretending to be interested.

Betsy smiled a little, then looked at the wall and nerveously rubbed the back of her head a bit with one of her claws. As she looked at it, she said a bit shyly, "Well, I, um, was wondering if you were, uh, busy tonight." Then she looked at him. "Are you?"

He looked away and started cleaning up his claw. "I could be. Why?"

Betsy's smile grew a little and continued. "Well, I was thinking that if you weren't that maybe you and I could do something together."

At she said this, he stopped. Was she... asking him out? On a date? Jones felt a bit more creeped out by her than usual and simply said, "Yes. I am busy. Very busy."

Betsy took her claw away from the neck and looked down. "Oh. Okay," she said with a bit of diappointment in her voice. Then she turned around and left. As she came out of his room, Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick came up from below deck and were talking about the other job that their captain put on Squidward.

"Gee Squidward. I feel bad for you," said Spongebob.

"As if working for three hours with you two numbskulls cleaning up paint on the walls wasn't enough, now he's got me cleaning after his giant pet too?!"

"Well it could be worse, Squidward," Spongebob told him, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Yeah. You could be not getting payed for heavy labor and be far away from home," Patrick added, trying to help, but it obviously didn't because all that was true.

"Well, I better get over to that island and start mopping up after that giant beast," Squidward said monotonely as he grabbed a bucket and a mop. "Don't come for me if I die, unless the kracken eats me. _Then_ you can come after me." And with that, he left for the dinghy that was waiting for him off the side of the ship. He and Krabs lowered it into the water, then Squidward carefully climbed down the side and got inside of the little boat. He grabbed the oars, put them off the sides of the boat, and rowed away. As he did, he looked back at the deck of the Flying Dutchman and saw Patrick hanging onto the railing and stupidly waving goodbye to him. Squidward snorted and chose to ignore him.

"There goes one brave guy," Patrick said after Squidward started rowing towards the island where Jones's giant tentacled beastie lived. Then he turned around and saw that Spongebob was, once again, not listening to him. He was looking at Sandy, who was playing solitaire with a deck of cards that he gave her for Christmas. At first, she didn't notice him, than she looked up for a second and noticed his big blue eyes. She looked at those eyes and noticed their look. They were gently reflecting the sunlight and were staring at something with a certain passion in them. She wondered what they were looking at. They were looking in her direction somewhere to where she was. Something close by to her. He was staring at something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then it came to her: those gorgeous blue eyes were staring at her!

When she finally noticed this, she saw that Spongebob was coming towards her. She paniced. Was he going to say what she wanted him to for eight years? What would she say when he did? What would happen after that? She freaked out! She didn't know what to do! She started nerveously shuffling her cards, not noticing that half of them wer face up and face down. Then she accidentally shuffled them so much that when Spongebob finally came over to her, she accidentally sent the cards flying everywhere! Then she finally came to her sences and realized what she did in her panic state, she quickly became sane again and said, "Whoops! Sorry!" Then she knelt down and starting picking them up, one card at a time.

"No that's okay," said Spongebob gently. Then he got down on his knees and helped her. Then he looked at her. Now was his big chance to tell her his true feelings for her, and he was going to take it. "Sandy?"

"Yeah Spongebob?"

"Um, there's this one thing I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..."

"Well, what is it?" she asked, secretly hoping that what he wanted to say were the three words that she dreamed about him saying for years.

"Sandy, I... I..." He hesitated. That hint of doubt came back again, and now it was stronger than ever since he saw her talking to Plankton. Then he started to cry a little. What if she didn't love him at all? What if she loved Plankton instead? They did have quite a bit in common, seeing how they were both college students that know about technology. He couldn't bare that kind of torture; seeing Sandy with someone else. It was just too horrible to bear! Perhaps that was how Jones felt when he came back on land and found his one love, Calypso, gone? Perhaps. And he saw how broken-hearted he was. He carved out his own heart in an attempt to escape the pain he felt after that. Then he thought, 'Could that happen to me if Sandy doesn't return my feelings? Will I turn into a monster that sees life as nothing but cruelty?' He didn't know. He held back the words he desperately wanted to say until he couldn't anymore until he finally burst into tears and cried, "**_I love you!_**" Then he covered his eyes with his hands and started covering the deck with tears. "I love you, Sandy! I love you! I love you and you can never make me think otherwise! Oh Sandy, I've held those words inside of me for eight years, wishing they'd come out sometime and now they have! Oh ho ho ho!"

Sandy was surprised. She'd wanted him to say those words for years, but she never thought she'd hear him cry them out. But she couldn't understand why he was crying. She gently wrapped her hand around him and sat by his side. "Spongebob? What are yall crying for?"

"Because I saw you with Plankton today," he sniffed. "I-I saw the way he looked at you back in Bikini Bottom, a-and... and I..."

"What?! Plankton?! Spongebob, is that what this is all about?"

Spongebob finally took his hands away from his face, wiped away a tear, looked at her and sniffed. "Uh huh."

"Spongebob, that's no reason to cry. He's just a little varment whose ego is bigger than the state of Texas. I don't love him." Then she wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him into a hug. "I love _you_." And with that, she leaned into him and gently pressed her lips against his. Spongebob was stunned. His first kiss, and it was with the girl that he loved more than anything that loved him back just as much! He returned her kiss and his mind separateded the two of them from the rest of the world. He didn't care that everyone on the deck was watching them. He didn't care that Mr. Krabs gasped at the sight of the two of them together. He didn't care that Plankton was frowning at the sight of them. He didn't care that Patrick was completely shocked beyond words about his best friend kissing the only furry mammal that lived in Bikini Bottom. He didn't care! He only cared about this one moment with Sandy. Spongebob wanted it to never end, but he and Sandy both knew that all good things have to come to an end. When they stopped, they sat there looking at each other as they held each other in their arms. They felt like they could've stayed like that forever... until they heard Davy Jones playing his organ. It was loud and a bit sinister sounding; the perfect music to take them out of their loving state. Everyone turned to Davy's room as they heard the organ's music. "What a way to bring us out of our moment," Sandy said sarcastically.

"Oh come now. It's not so bad," Betsy protested.

"But it's boring. Like Squidward's clarinet," Patrick stated. "Besides, would it kill him to play a little rock 'n' roll on that thing?!"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Let's just get to work," Spongebob told them. He didn't want to upset Davy even more than when Patrick splattered paint all over him.

"I hate to say this, but the pink one's right! This music is boring!" Plankton protested.

D.B. nodded. "I agree. It's not upbeat or cheerful. It's like music you listen to at a feuneral!"

"Meow!" Gary added.

Then Spongebob gasped! "Gary! How dare you say that about our captain! Either way we should be doing our jobs and leave Jones alone!" But when he said this, he noticed that Patrick, Plankton and D.B. were already headed towards Davy's room and had already gone inside. Nerveous that they'd do something terrible to get them in even more trouble, Spongebob and Sandy chased after them. Then they finally got into Davy's room and watched what they were about to do.

At the moment, they were arguing over which one of them would actually tell Jones that they weren't satisfied with the music he was playing. None of them wanted to be fall victim to Jones's wrath, but they didn't want to hear the deep depressing music that he was currently playing either. "So.. which one of us is going to tell him to face the music, no pun intended?" D.B. asked in the form of a whisper.

"Well, I think it should be you. You're the biggest one here," said Plankton.

"What?! No way! I say Patrick should do it! He's the dumbest!" D.B. protested.

Just then, Patrick got an idea. (I know. Shocking, right?) "How about we play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who tells him?"

Surprised that Patrick actually came up with something, Plankton and D.B. looked bug-eyed at him in amazement with their mouths wide open. That actually sounded like a _good_ idea, for once. Then they shook it off and nodded in agreement. "The winner gets to tell him to chance his tune, also no pun intended. Okay?" D.B. asked. Plankton and Patrick gulped and nodded in agreement. then they started. Patrick chose paper (of course), D.B. chose rock, and Plankton chose scissors. After realizing that none of them were the winners or the losers, they tried again. Patrick still chose paper (again), D.B. chose scissors (ironic seeing how he fears sharp objects), and Plankton chose rock. Still seeing that there was no winner or a loser, D.B. got an idea; "Tell ya what; why don't we split the duty of telling him? Plankton can get his attention, then Patrick can tell him off."

"Then what do you do, Dirty Bubble?" Patrick asked.

"I'll stay behind you and give you the moral support."

"Oh, okay." Obviously Patrick didn't know that what he meant was that he pretty much doesn't do anything, but Patrick was just okay that he had an answer that wasn't 'nothing.'

But Plankton, being a college student and not as gullible as Patrick, didn't fall for it. "How about I get his attention, then _both_ of you tell him off?"

Knowing that somehow Plankton would protest about his job, D.B. sighed and said, "Alright. Deal. But you have to get his attention first!" Then he made a quick jerking motion and made Plankton fall right off of him and right onto the floor right next to the chair that Jones was sitting in.

Plankton gulped. Jones looked a lot taller when he was standing on the floor than when he was sitting on the Dirty Bubble, and he was sitting down. He shuddered to think of how tall he'd look when he was standing up and he was on the floor, but he put that away from his thoughts, took a deep breath, then hopped up onto the edge of his organ, then he hopped along the side until he finally reached the top-most part of the organ. Then he took a few deep breaths before getting Jones's attention. (Hey! Hopping up onto Jones's organ all the way to the top without falling when your Plankton's size is not as easy as it looks!) After catching his breath, he cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, captain Davy Jones, sir?" But he couldn't hear him over his organ music. He didn't even notice him. "Excuse me?" he called again, a little bit louder. No answer."**_Excuse me?!_**" he shouted at the top of his tiny lungs. Not even a glance. Then Plankton collapsed down onto his butt and sighed. "Oh, I give up!" he cried. Then he noticed that not to far away from him, there was a locket. The same locket that he had in the movie that was the only matching pair to Tia Dalma's! Plankton saw his chance to get his attention and grabbed the locket's chain and called out as loud as he could, "Hey tentacle face! Is this thing yours?!" Then he opened it up and the locket's sad song began to play.

When the music started playing, Jones immediately stopped and looked at Plankton. Then, before anyone knew it, Plankton was being pinched by his antennae by Jones's claw and was face to face with the sea devil himself. Plankton was still holding the chain that was attached to the locket and the music was now echoing throughout the now silent room. Plankton looked at Jones in fear of what he'd do to him next. As Jones stared coldly at the tiny creature that was in his claw's hold, he used his other hand to snatch the locket from Plankton and gently, but firmly, closed it. "**Do not under any circumstances_, touch that locket!_ And unless you have a death wish with me, I suggest you seriously consider the consequences that would face you if you ever do it again! _Do you understand, Mr. Plankton?!_**"

Plankton was in so much shock that he was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare at him with his eye in fear and hold his mouth as open as it could go. But despite this, Plankton managed to grimly nod without changing his expression. But despite what just happened to her former boyfriend, Betsy looked at Jones with a smile on her face. 'He's even more attractive when he's mad,' she thought to herself.

Patrick, oblivious to how much trouble he could get them in, decided to carry out their plan. "Uh, captain?"

Jones turned to Patrick and let go of Plankton. He now directed his anger at Patrick. "**_What do you want?!_**"

"Well, we have a complaint about your choice of music to play as we're working."

"_We?_"

"Yeah. Me and..." but as he turned around to point out D.B., he found that nobody was standing behind him. They had all left in fear of getting in trouble with the already angry sea spirit. Despite this, Patrick went on. "Well, uh, _I_ would like to complain about your choice of music, then."

"And what complaint would that be, mister Patrick?"

When he asked this, Patrick walked past him and looked at his organ. "Can't you play any rock 'n' roll songs on this thing? Like _Seven Seas of Rhye_?"

Jones looked a bit puzzed. He had never heard of that song. (Come to think of it, he had never heard of rock 'n' roll either.) "Seven seas of what?"

"_Seven Seas of Rhye_," he explained. "It's this great song performed by Queen that was written by the lead singer and pianist: Freddie Mercury. It was one of their first number one hits. Let me show you how the piano part sounded." Then Patrick sat down in Davy's chair and started pounding his hands away at the keys.

When he did this, Davy and the rest of the crew all covered their ears in an attempt to block out the terrible sound. (Except for Gary. He tucked into his shell and came back out with pillow-shaped earplugs in his ears.) Then Spongebob and Sandy came in to Davy's room to find Patrick practically breaking the precious organ's keys. "Patrick?! What in the name of the alamo do you think yall're doing?!" Sandy shouted.

As the sound of Sandy's voice, Patrick stopped and turned toward the squirrel and sponge. "I was just showing Jones here how to play _Seven Seas of Rhye_."

Davy snorted. "If that's how the song really goes, then I don't think I like this kind of music."

Spongebob shook his head. "Oh no, captain Jones, sir. That isn't how it goes at all. That's more like rap and hip-hop. Rock 'n' roll is completely different. It's much better. And that isn't even close to how it goes Patrick!"

"It isn't?"

"No! Now move over and I'll show you how it's really done." Patrick obeyed and got out of Davy's chair and Spongebob sat down in it. "Do you still have the drum set and electric guitar with you, Pat?"

"I sure do." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out an electric guitar and a drum set. He gave Sandy the electric guitar and he seated himself behind the drums. Then as soon as Spongebob gave them a count to three, they started singing:

"Fear me you lord and lady preachers  
I descend upon your earth from the skies.  
I command your very souls you unbelievers.  
Bring before me what is mine:  
The seven seas of rhye."

Then Spongebob sang alone: "Can you hear me you peers and privy councillors?"

Then Patrick sang alone too: "I stand before you naked to the eyes."

Then Sandy: "I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust!"

Then together again: "I swear that you'll be mine  
At the seven seas of rhye."

Then Spongebob turned to Sandy and started singing solo again as he stred into hier eyes: "Sister, I live and lie for you."

Sandy returned his look and sang too: "Mister, do and I'll die."

Then they sang together: "You are mine, I possess you  
Belong to you forever."

Then Patrick joined in again: "Storm the master marathon I'll fly through  
By flash and thunder fire, I'll survive."

Spongebob went solo again: "Then I'll defy the laws of nature  
And come out alive!"

Then Patrick went solo too: "Then I'll get ya!"

Then they sang together again: "Begone with you, you shod and shady senators.  
Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries.  
I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours.  
And with a smile,  
I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye."

When they finished, they all looked at Davy to see his reaction. "So, how was it?" Spongebob asked.

Jones's reaction was that he threw all three of them out and they all fell flat out against the deck just as Squidward was coming back from his beastie-cleaning duties. When he saw Patrick, Sandy and Spongebob fall onto their faces, he smiled. "What's the matter with you three? Did you tell the boss that you liked calimari or something?"

Then they got themselves off from off of the deck. "No," answered Spongebob. "But we figured something out about Davy Jones: he doesn't like the song _Seven Seas of Rhye_."

Just then, Davy opened the door to his room again. "And take this with you too." Then he threw Plankton straight across the deck until he went smack against the main mast.

Then Patrick looked at Spongebob. "I guess Davy Jones doesn't like rock 'n' roll."

Spongebob turned to his pink friend. "I guess not. But, I think there is one song he'd appreciate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see Patrick; after Davy threw us out and made us fall face-first against the deck, I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realized that he only like classical music."

"But classical music's boring."

"Not all classical music, Patrick. There is one song that hasn't failed to please anyone yet. Come on, Patrick! We're gonna need more instruments for this one." Then the both of them stood up and started figuring out a plan for their next song.

**_Phew! That one took a while to type! Glad I've finally finished this chapter. Oh, and I do not own the song "Seven Seas of Rhye" or the band Queen. (Only in my dreams 'cause their time was over before I was even born.) now for my Response to the Reviewers:_**

**_naruhinafan2010: I know. SpongexPat is so wrong in so many ways! And don't even get me started on how wrong the Spongebob and Squidward pairing is! Ugh! (I think he should go with Mindy too. This is yet another factor proving that SpongexPat pairings are headed toward an early grave. Or did people not take notice of the line "You're hot."? FYI; that was directed at Mindy, you SpongexPat idiots!)_**

**_monkeyofrandomness12 (Ch. 3 review): Yes! Yay for Patrick!_**

**_monkeyofrandomness12 (Ch. 4 review): Yes. It is funny._**

**_lightknight21: Don't worry. It will be funny in Chapter 7. (Dun dun dun!)_**

**_PixieQueen32: I know. Enough of the "Spongebob's gay" stuff already! It's all lies! (And sorry, but I didn't write Future Shock. Is is any good?)_**

**_Spyrofan222: I know. I always thought it was a brotherly love too 'cause my brother and I act like that all the time. And if you people are sick enough to say that my brother and I are soulmates, then you've got issues._**

**_s.o.lmaster: Yes. He's in major trouble. But he'll soon wish that he wasn't in chapter 7._**

**_cherrycolacrazy: I know! I was surprised that there wasn't one either. And after seeing this one thing called "Pirates of Bikini Bottom" on a google search for "Spongebob and Sandy," I sort of thought about what would happen if they did cross over. (I didn't read it, nor can I find it anywhere, but I wish I could.) That and my boyfriend and brother's ideas of what would happen if they did cross over basically inspired me. Again, thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again._**

**_reality is irrelavent: Glad you're enjoying it. Keep in touch._**

**_So, what's Spongebob's idea? Will Davy Jones like it? And what is to become of Spongebob and Sandy's love for one another? These questions and more will be answered in Chapter 7 of A Mighty Fishy Crew. And don't stop reviewin'! I enjoy your comments! (As long as they're not flames. I hate flames.) Anyway, until the next time._**

**_W.O.M.P.P.J.E.R.D._**


	7. How to Care for a Kracken

_**Ahoy there, fellow readers! Chapter 7 off the port bough! (Sorry, I just wanted to say that.) Anyway, let me heave you guys another warnin': Spongebob's gonna spot Sandy and Davy Jones in an unusual predicament, but I'll tell you now it's not what it sounds like at first. However, I may have to raise the rating because of it, whether it is what it sounds like or not. Anyways, enjoy.**_

Davy was sitting down at his organ again and back to playing his organ. He could hardly imagine what had just happened to him and all the trouble that these simple creatures were causing him. his mind went through all the trouble that his newes crew members have caused him. 'First sending off my crew to Hawaii for a month, then waking me up at five o' three in the morning by playing mariachi band music, followed by painting the bottom-most room of my ship with blue and purple checkers along with myself, not long after that little green one takes my locket and starts carelessly fooling around with it, and then the sponge, squirrel and seastar start playing that rock 'n' roll stuff! What's next?!' He was about to find out, for not ong after he asked himself this question, he heard another piece of music start. Davy frowned. He knew who was responsible, where he probably was, and more or less why he was doing it. Davy got out of his chair and walked out to the main deck to see Spongebob and the gang playing all sorts of instruments. Then he looked at them and yelled "**_What the heck do you think you're doing?!_**"

At the sound of his voice, everyone stopped playing their instruments. "We're playing the Star Wars theme. It's a classic, isn't it?"

At this point, Davy was pretty ticked off. But rather than killing him right on the spot, he decided to do something else. "Mister Squidward! Come forward, please! That is, if you value your life."

'I really don't value it anymore, but I guess it wouldn't hurt,' Squidward thought to himself.

"**Mister Squidward!**" he called again.

At the second time, Squidward immediately took an overly exagerrated step forward. "Right here, captain!"

"Good. I want a word with you." Then he glared at everyone else coldly, and they got the hint to leeave. "Now mister Squidward. I understand that you do not enjoy being with the annoying yellow sea sponge, do I not?"

Squidward looked at him. "You got that right. You think he's bad now? Try living with him for over ten years as his neighbor and fellow employee. He's just as annoying!"

Davy mentally shuddered at the thought of Spongebob being so annoying, but he didn't show it. "So you do hate the lad, do you not?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I have another job for you, and I think you will actually enjoy this one if you hate him so much."

Squidward perked up a little, then his lips curled into a dark grin.and he cocked his head a little "Try me."

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Sandy were sitting at the tables that she and Plankton were sitting at hours ago. They held each others hands, looked into each others eyes and leaned their faces in so that they were cheek to cheek. "Eight years," Spongebob said. "Eight years I've been waiting to tell you those words..."

"And today you just figured out that I've had the same feelings for you for just as long," she finished for him.

"Yeah. And to think that..."

"That we hadn't told each other these feelings for so long?"

Spongebob laughed. "Yeah. You know, it's funny. We're already..."

"Finishing each others' sentences like in those movies?" Then they laughed together at how silly this sounded, but their laughter was shattered by someone's shadow creeping across their faces and blocking the sunlight that was so recently shining upon their bright faces. They looked away from each other and found that it was Squidward.

"Squidward? What are you doing?" Spongebob asked. But Squidward didn't answer. He walked over to Spongebob and took him by his elbow and dragged him away. "Squidward? Where are we going?" He still didn't answer. Then he picked him up and pushed him against one of the railings. Spongebob grabbed onto it and held on for his feet were now felt unusually weak as if they'd give way the minute he stood up without anything supporting him. "Squidward? What's going on? What are you doing?" He turned his head just enough so that out of the corner of his eye he could see Squidward's right hand steadilly holding the same whip that Bootstrap used to whip his son, William.

At the sight of this, Sandy's eyes widened and she rushed over and grabbed Squidward's wrist and held it back. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Waht the?! Let me go!" Squidward shouted. He tried wriggling his hand out of Sandy's grasp, but she was too strong.

"Don't you dare think about hurting him!" Then she pressed her foot against Squidward's back and twisted his arm.

"Ow! But it's my job to do it! I'm supposed to give him 40 lashes! Those are my orders!" he cried out in defense.

Then she let go and let him fall limply do the floor. "Then take me instead! I can take all forty of 'em for him!"

Overhearing what was going on, Davy decided to interfear just like he did before. "Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity, Miss Cheeks?"

Sandy looked at him and her attitude went from one that was almost untameable to one of shyness. Then Spongebob, who saw Sandy's whole tussel with Squidward, spoke up. "Don't do it, Sandy. I can take it."

"No you can't Spongebob! You're too sensitive!"

"I can take it," he protesed.

Then Sandy looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. "I don't care if'n yall can or not. It'll hurt me! It may not on the outside, but on the inside it'll tear me apart! I don't care if you can take it or not, Spongebob! I can't bear to see you in pain! I love you!" Then she gasped at the last words she said. Spongebob knew that she'd say that if she didn't stop. He knew she would.

Then Jones stepped between Spongebob and Sandy and looked at Sandy. Then he looked at Spongebob. Then at Sandy. Then Spongebob. Then Sandy again. "Might I inquire as to why you, a squirrel chose him, a sponge, rather than one of your own species?"

Sandy frowned. "It doesn't matter who you are or what you are, when it comes to love. For as long as you both truly love each other, that's all that matters."

"And if it's not the right one?"

"Well then you should know that, wouldn't you, Mr. Jones?"

Then from out of nowhere, Patrick came in between Davy and Sandy, pointed at Davy and said, "**_Buuuuurrrrrrn!You got served!_**" Then Davy and Sandy both looked coldly at Patrick and he left. Then Sandy and Davy changed their look from Patrick to each other.

"Look, maybe we can arrange some sort of an agreement so that we're both satisfied with the results. Now I have a suggestion for you: You let Spongebob and Patrick go onto land to help Squidward out with taking care of your kracken."

"**_What?!_**" Squidward shouted in shock. He had enough of Spongebob and Patrick on the Dutchman and when he went onto that little island to take care of Davy's pet, he was actually relieved to be away from them. But if they did the work with him, he knew he wouldn't get any peace.

Davy, however, was interested in this bargain. This part of the bargain would pain Squidward, despite the fact that he had somewhat empathy for his hatred against the two idiots. "And in return?" he asked.

Then Sandy smiled a little. "How about I teach you some moves?"

This time, Spngebob was the one to shout in surprise. "_**What?!**_"

Sandy's comment took Jones by surprise as well. "By that, do you mean...?"

"I'll show yall when we're alone. That is, if we have a deal." Then she looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows. "Do we?"

Davy looked at her for a moment, then he looked at Spongebob whose eyes were now almost completely out of their sockets. Then he smirked. He knew this would hurt him. Then he turned to Sandy and said, "Agreed."

Once he said this, Spongebob's eyes popped completely out of their sockets and rolled on the deck. Squidward ran over to him and started to protest his latest agreement. "But Captain Jones! I..." But before he knew it, Davy grabbed his neck with claw and looked at him in such a threatening way that Squidward quickly changed his attitude and said, "...would be delighted with showing them how to care for a kracken." When he said this, Davy removed his claw from his neck and he added, "Speaking of which, we should get started right away." Then he walked away and started pushing Patrick towards the dinghy that he used to get to the island.

When he did, Davy walked away and Spongebob put his eyeballs back in their sockets and came up to Sandy. "Sandy? Are you sure you want to do this? I could've taken the forty lashes. I could've."

"And be screaming about the pain and wait for four hours for the stinging to stop?"

Her words took him by surprise. "Well, maybe..."

"Listen Spongebob. I've saved you from a worse fate, just be grateful for that."

"I'm not worried about _me_ right now, Sandy. I'm worried about _you_ and your part of the agreement!"

"Spongebob, I'll be alright. Now you just go out there and do your part of the agreement. I can take care of myself."

"But Sandy..."

"Go!" And without another word, he left.

When the three of them finally got over to the island where Jones kept his pet, Squidward started telling his two neighbors all about how to take care of the kracken. "Now first of all, you have to call it over to you by whistling for it so we can get started."

"Okay," Spongebob said eagerly. "What kind of a whistle?"

"What do you mean what kind of whistle?"

"Well there's more than one type of whistle, Squidward. We need to know which kind in order to get it over here. Now, is it a whistle like a slide whistle? Or a dog whistle?"

"How about a cat whistle?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, there's no such thing as a cat whistle," Squidward said monotonely.

"Yes there is! People used to do it all the time at school whenever a pretty girl walked by. Which is weird 'cause they weren't cats at all but that's what it's called."

"Patrick, that's a cat _call_, not a cat whistle," Squidward corrected. Then he sighed and said, "Just watch me." Then he gave a long, loud whistle. Moments later, the ground started shaking and the waves started getting bigger. Spongebob and Patrick had to hang on to some nearby palm trees to prevent themselves from losing their balance. Seconds later, they saw the kracken's huge head come out from underneath the water and show itself. "Now," Squidward continued, "We have to check all of its tenacles carefully to make sure that it doesn't have anything stuck in its tenacles that could irritate it, like a giant splinter or something. So, you guys start looking while I stand over here where it's safe."

"But Squidward, aren't you going to show us how to remove a splinter from its tentacles in case we do find one so that we won't hurt it?" Spongebob asked.

"Hmm, let me think... No."

"Okay then." Then Spongebob and Patrick tip-toed over to the giant beast and started examining its tentacles. As they did, Squidward giggled to himself about his little prank that might actually get them eaten. But his laughter was soon interrupted when he saw Spongebob and Patrick pulling at a big piece of wood that was stuck in one of the kracken's tentacles and couldn't help but to notice that they were doing it all wrong.

"No no no, you dimwits! Back off!" he shouted. Then he walked over to them and started pulling at the piece of splintered wood out of the beast himself. "This... is... how... it's... done!" Then he finally pulled it out, but then he also noticed that when he pulled it out, he pulled off the tentacle that it was attatched to as well. "Uh oh," was all he managed to say before the beast used one of its other tentacles to grab Squidward and continually pound his head against a large nearby rock.

When it put him down, Squidward limply plopped down onto the sand and Spongebob and Patrick looked down at him. "Was that the 'don't do this, or else that happens' part of the lesson Squidward?" Patrick asked.

Squidward managed to get up and said, "Sure. Let's go with that. Now, onto the next part. Now we have to feed it this weird, smelly, gooey stuff that our captain has made for it. Now I'll go get the food while you two keep it busy."

"Keep it busy? How do we do that?"

"I dunno! Just find something for it to do!" Then he left before they could ask anything else.

When Squidward left, Patrick turned to Spongebob. "Spongebob? How do you entertain a kracken?"

"I dunno. I've never owned a kracken before."

"Well what do you do with Gary?"

"Well, most of the time I find his favorite fetching stick and play fetch. But I don't know where we would find a..." But before he could finish, Patrick already managed to pry the kracken's torn off tentacle from the giant piece of wood and started shaking it teasingly and whistling.

"Here kracken!-monster thingy! Here boy!" And just like a dog, the kracken looked at the stick and started watching it eagerly.

"Patrick, you're a genius! Throw it and see what it does!"

Patrick obeyed and said, "Go fetch it, boy!" Then Patrick threw the stick as far as he could. And just like that, the kracken went after it. Seconds later, it came back with the stick in one of its tentacles, dropped it at Spongebob and Patrick's feet, and looked at them with a certain look in its eyes the way a puppy would. Amazed by Patrick's discovery, Spongebob decided that he wanted to try it for himself. He picked it up and did it exactly like Patrick.

"You want the stick boy? Do you want the stick? Huh? Well go get it boy!" Then he threw it with all his might. And just like before, it went off, came back, dropped it by their feet, and waited for them to throw it again.

"My turn! My turn!" Patrick shouted hapilly. They took turns for ten minutes throwing the stick to the beast until Squidward showed up pushing a giant wooden container full of an oderous pink-orange goop to the beast.

When Spongebob and Patrick saw Squidward with the kracken food, Spongebob looked at the beast and said, "Alright Benny. Feeding time!"

"Benny?" Squidward questioned.

"Yeah. It didn't feel right just calling him 'it' or 'the kracken,' so we decided to call him Benny. We named him after my great great great great great great Uncle Tom's pet worm," Spongebob explained.

"Wait, let me get this straight: While I was gone, you two nimrodss didn't get eaten, and decided to name this thing Benny?"

"No. We played fetch too."

"Whatever. Now after this, all we have to do is clean the kracken's... I mean Benny's teeth, and we're off. And don't worry about it's droppings, I already took care of that."

"Okay," Spongebob said understandingly. Then he looked at Patrick. "You still have that huge toothbrush and giant tube of toothpaste with you, right Patrick?"

"Yup." Then he reached into his left pocket and pulled both of the items out. Then Squidward gave him a weird look.

"Patrick, what else is in your pocket? Dare I ask?"

"Lots of stuff. Why?"

"Nothing." Then when Benny finished his food, Spongebob grabbed the giant toothbrush, had Patrick put on the toothpaste, and he started to brush all of the rows of teeth that the kracken had. Then Spongebob reached into Patrick's right pocket and pulled out a long piece of rope and started using it as floss for Benny's teeth.

"Okay, now rinse real good Benny. We don't want any germs in that mouth when you go to eat your next victims, do we?" Benny shook his head, then he sucked in as much water as he could take, then spat it all out on Squidward.

After wiping off the water that Benny had spat all over him, Squidward said, "That's it. We're done. Now it's time to head back." Then the three of them got into the little boat and headed back for the _Flying Dutchman_.

As they did, Spongebob and Patrick looked back at the island and saw Benny waving goodbye with one of his tentacles. Then they waved back. "Goodbye Benny!" Spongebob shouted.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" yelled Patrick.

'That is if I don't kill you two first,' Squidward thought to himself.

When the three got back onto the _Dutchman_, Spongebob looked around. "Sandy? Sandy? Where are you?"

He got his answer, but it wasn't the way the expected it. He heard Sandy's voice come from somewhere. It said, "Ow! Davy! Not so hard!"

"My apologies, Miss Cheeks. Mind you I'm still getting used to this."

"Well just be more careful next time! Now let's try this again."

"Sandy!" Spongebob shouted. He knew that the way she said that could only mean bad news for him, so he followed her voice all the way up to the door that lead to Davy's room. He quietly listened in before opening the door.

He heard Sandy's voice first. "Are you sure that this is your first time doin' this?"

Then it was followed by Davy's. "Indeed it is."

"Well you're better at this than I expected you to be." These words broke Spongebob's heart. He wished that it was all a dream and that'd he'd wake up soon to discover that they were back in Bikini Bottom and that none of this had ever happened, but he knew that this was really happening. Then the next thing he heard was Sandy making a combination of noises all put together such as grunting, gasping and shouting all together. When he heard this, he decided that enough was enough! Then without a second thought, he put on his karate gear and burst into the room! "Alright Jones! You can take do me as much bodilly harm as you can dish out, but you can not...!" Then he noticed that Davy was holding down Sandy against the floor while Sandy was against trying to wiggle free.

When Spongebob burst into the room, Davy and Sandy stopped. Then he let go of her and avoided as much eye contact with the two of them as possible. (If Spongebob didn't know any better, he'd have said that he was blushing and was a bit embarassed to be seen like that with Sandy.) Sandy straightened herself out and dusted herself off. "Howdy there, Spongebob! We didn't expect you back so early or else I'd have stopped teaching earlier to come ut and greet you."

Spongebob was a little confused. "Teaching?"

"Yup. Jones and I were just practicing some karate until you three got back from taking care of the kracken." Then she turned to the captain. "You know, you're quite good for this bein' your first time." Then Jones looked at Sandy from the corner of his eyes, shrugged casually, then turned away again, his cheeks and some parts of his tentacles now growing a rosy pink because of her comment.

"Karate? Oh! So that's what you two were doing!"

"Well yeah. What'd you think we were doing?"

Spongebob's cheeks blushed a brilliant shade of pink. "Well I, I thought you were, uh... I'll tell you later when I'm not as embarassed for interrupting you two." Then he and Sandy left the room, leaving Davy alone.

When they did, Davy's face color went back to normal and he sat down back at his organ. He knew what Spongebob thought they were doing and was a bit embarassed (and disturbed) by the thought of it. He tried thinking of some way to get his mind off of what had just happened. He was desperate enough to try anything. Then something coame to him. "Now how does that _Seven Seas of Rhye_ song go again?"

**_Well, there's seven. My apologies again for the disturbing parts of this chapter. Now for my reviewers (Who might be my last after they read this chapter):_**

**_s.o.lmaster: I know! It is about time they kissed! (That kiss is way overdue in the series to me.) Oh. You wrote that? Cool! I'll be sure to check it out._**

**_naruhinafan2010: (hands you hankie) I know. It's beautiful._**

**_PixieQueen32: Whee! Confetti! Yay! And hooray for Spongebob and Sandy!_**

**_cherrycolacrazy: Glad to know that. (I too know that he likes her. Why can't those rediculous SponexPat and SpongexSquid supporters get that?)_**

**_K73ditzy: Hey! Good to hear from you again! I thought you might like that._**

**_Spyrofan222: Wow. You're the first one to actually point out the whole 'Betsy has a crush on Davy' thing in a review. I thought it would've been mentioned earlier. And it pained me a bit to write that. It just felt too weird. But I digress. (And I agree. Davy is one of the better Disney villains. Jafar and Scar are pretty evil too. That and I just so happen to fall under the category of being a rabid Davy Jones fangirl.)_**

**_So, what awaits Spongebob, Sandy, Davy and the others in chapter 8? Made-up holiday madness, that's what! Signed with humility of the disturbing parts of this fic:_**

**_W.O.M.P.P.J.E.R.D._**


	8. Aloha Hippie day

_**Aloha, fellow readers! We've reached chapter 8! Wow! This story isn't dead after all! And I see some of you are were quite surprised with my little twist on the last one. Really made you freak out, didn't I? Well don't worry. I would never pair up Sandy Cheeks with Davy Jones. I wouldn't dream of it! It'd be so wrong! And for a little not-so-big warning; This chapter has a little bit of angsty stuff from Jones as he watches Spongebob and Sandy being all lovey-dovey as well as Plankton bringing up what he thinks Davy and Sandy were doing in his room. That's all. So let's go!**_

Spongebob and Sandy got out of Davy's room, took off their karate gear and headed toward the table that they were sitting at before. "So Sandy, did you two have fun practicing karate while we were gone?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy smiled. "Of course we did. I mean, sure he's a bit rough and started out a little slow, but outside of that, he's pretty good at it, for an immortal tentacle-faced pirate from somewhere in the 15th century."

Spongebob smiled. "I'm glad that you did that for me Sandy. But when you first suggested the idea to show him some 'moves', it didn't sound like you were going to teach him karate."

Sandy frowned a little and raised an eyebrow. "What did yall think I meant by that, then?" she asked.

Spongebob was surprised that she asked him. His cheeks grew a brilliant shade of pink. "Well I, thought that you meant, um, well, uh..."

Sandy didn't exactly get what he was trying to say until it dawned on her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh! You mean that you thought he and I were...?"

She didn't need to complete her sentence for him to know what she was going to say next. "Uh, yeah."

She shuddered at the thought. "_**Ew!** **No!**_ I can't believe that you would think that he and I would actually do that!"

Spongebob shuddered at the thought too. "I know, but that's what it sounded like at first."

Sandy shook her head. "No Spongebob. We're just friends. And besides, he's not _that_ kind of a pirate. He's a gentleman and he knows that no matter what I'd be true to you. And if he dares think otherwise, then I'm gonna have to beat him up so badly that he'll wish that he wasn't immortal so that the pain'd go away."

Spongebob smiled, then he rested his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now let's go sit down. You must be tired after spending half an hour on teaching karate."

As they walked over to the tables, Davy watched the two of them from the upper level of the ship. He remembered when he and Calypso were like that. Back ages ago. He put his arm around her the same way Spongebob was doing right now with Sandy. Then they finally sat down and held each other's hands. He remembered when he and Calypso used to hold their hands like that. Then he noticed how Spongebob and Sandy's eyes were focused on one another without ever leaving them off of the other. He and Calypso used to look at each other in the same way that they were doing right now. No doubt about it, these two were in love. _'Or at least that's what they think,'_ Jones thought to himself. _'Then the next thing he knows, she'll leave him with a broken heart wishing that he were dead. Just the way that Calypso did to me.'_

But as he thought of those words, he took notice of the cruelty in them. Then he remembered that Sandy said that she was willing to take all fourty lashes for Spongebob and wrestled Squidward to the ground to make sure that he didn't hurt him. Then he recalled that Spongebob claimed that he could take it. A bold move indeed. But was that because he didn't want Sandy to get in trouble with him? _'Perhaps.'_ Then he remembered how Sandy willingly made a deal with him to save Spongebob from his punishment; a way to prove her love to him as well. Then he rested his right arm against the railing and thought even more about it. _'Maybe they are truly in love with each other. Maybe fate meant for them to be together. Maybe they're the two in two million hearts that were truly made for each other.'_ Then he saw Spongebob lean in closer to her and give her a kiss on her cheek, which caused her cheeks to turn a bit of a rosy pink and for her to smile at him sweetly. _'Maybe. Just maybe...'_

Davy wasn't the only one watching Spongebob and Sandy. Plankton and Betsy were watching them too. Plankton was standing on Betsy's left shoulder and was staring at the two lovers coldly. "Can you believe them, Betsy?" Plankton asked aloud. "After what Sandy did with our captain and he caught them doing it and they're _still_ in love with each other! Can you believe that?!"

"No, I can't," she sighed. "If I were her, I'd have left him and gone with the captain."

Plankton looked at Betsy in bewilderment and disbelief (not to mention shock and disgust). That wasn't where he was getting at all, but he shook it off and continued. "If I were that naive sponge, I'd have left her and found someone else to love and spend the rest of my life with. Someone who will be loyal. Someone like me."

At the suggestion of himself, Betsy laughed. "Oh, good one Sheldon! You really had me going for a second there."

"I'm serious, Betsy. I think that she and Sandy and I would make a much better couple and I'd make her much happier than that wreched fool, Spongebob would."

When he told Betsy that he was serious, she stopped and looked at him. "No offense Plankton, but I don't think so. She's finally with the one she loves and she's happy with that. What makes you think that you can break those two up from such a loving relationship?"

"The powers of persuasion, Betsy, the powers of persuasion. And perhaps a bit of science too."

"You best not try it, Sheldon. Not even science can break the eternal bonds of love. Especially at their level of it. If you're as smart as you say you are, you'd know that." But by the time she said this, she looked back on her shoulder and found that he was gone. Then she noticed that he was hopping over to Spongebob and Sandy's table. "The lad must have a death wish to deal with them now."

He didn't have a death wish, but he was gonna wish he was dead soon. He came and hopped up right in front of the happy couple. They took notice of Plankton immediately and they separated and acted normally. Sandy frowned. _'And just as I was getting comfortable,'_ she thought as she glared at him. "What do y'all want this time?" she asked rudely.

"I just thought I'd like to talk to the seemingly happy couple of the ship is all," he said casually. Then he turned to Spongebob. "I'm surprised about how calm you are aobut this, Spongebob. After you caught Sandra and Captain Jones had their little 'moment' together earlier, I thought you'd be more upset."

_'Upset?'_ he asked himself. _'Why would I be upset? Unless he means...' _Then he gasped. "Plankton! Not you too!"

Sandy caught on too. "You think I did that with him too?!"

Plankton shrugged as if he said nothing wrong. "Well it was no secret. The whole crew heard you two in there..."

"Stop! Now just stop right there, Sheldon!" Sandy shouted. She didn't want to hear any more of what he thought they were doing because it was all a lie.

Spongebob had enough of this too. "Plankton! Do you seriously think our captain would do that with Sandy willingly letting him?!"

Plankton paused for a moment. He didn't think about that. "Well, now that you mention it..." But before he could finish, Spongebob smashed him into the table until he looked like a green paint blob that ended up there by mistake.

Spongebob and Sandy stared at Plankton for a moment, not saying a word, then Spongebob broke the silence by asking Sandy something. "Sandy? What made-up holiday is it today?"

Sandy looked at a special calendar that Spongebob had given her for her birthday and read the writing that Spongebob had written below the number. "Accordin' to this here calendar that y'all gave me for m' birthday last year, it says that today is 'Aloha Hippie' day."

Spongebob smiled. "'Aloha Hippie' day?! Alright! Now we get to wear grass hula skirts and ty-dye T-shirts! I gotta tell Parick and the others to get ready to celebrate!"

By now Davy had gone back into his room and was once again playing the organ, then he heard the door to his cabin swing open. He turned his head around to see which one of his rediculous crewmembers it was this time, and saw Spongebob wearing a grass hula skirt, a ty-dye T-shirt, a big pair of round purple sunglasses, and a pink and blue lei around his neck. "Aloha, Davy Jones, m' brotha!" Spongebob exclaimed, throwing his arms outward.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Davy's eyes weren't used to seeing such colors being worn on a person, so he looked away from the colorfully dressed sponge, who was for some reason talking with an unusual accent that was somewhat English, but was very odd.

"Don't act all emo like that, brotha Davy," he said. He then went over and put his arm around Davy's shoulders. "We is all brothas and sistas, and we all must see his light, or end up, like, rejected by the world's awesome groovyness."

"Get your hand away from me!" he shouted. Then he threw Spongebob's arm away from him. "Now if you dare touch me like that again, I'm going to have to throw you overboard and feed you to the kracken!"

Spongebob moved his glasses down a little and started talking normal again. "But captain! It's 'Aloha Hippie' day! Everyone's supposed to act like this. And I don't think Benny would want to eat _me_! I'm too chewy! And Benny _hates_ chewy food!"

Davy's eyes had somehow gotten used to staring at the sponge's strange clothing, and he shot the sponge a strange look. "Benny?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're kracken. Patrick and I didn't find it polite to just call him 'the beast' or 'it' or 'the kracken', so we decided to name him after my..."

"You named him?!"

"Yeah. And he's outside with us right now, celebrating with us at our luau."

"**_WHAT?!_**" Then he walked past Spongebob out to the main deck and saw that the ship had gotten a major makeover. The deck appeared to have been spraypainted with an odd shade of green with purple, yellow and orange peace signs and smiley faces everywhere. The sails were covered with the same kind of green paint with a giant yellow happy face on them. Everyone on the ship was wearing identical clothing to Spongebob's, including Gary, who had a few leis of blue, white and pink around his shell. Squidward was wearing a straw hat with leaves around it, Patrick had some sort of war paint on him, and Sandy was wearing a pair of beelbottomed pants and had a purple headband around her forehead. Off to the right side of the ship, Benny was eagerly watching all the excitement from the side of the ship. Not wanting him to feel left out, Patrick tossed a pineapple over to him. Benny caught it with one of his tentacles and tossed it into his mouth as he looked on happilly.

Davy, of course, was not pleased with this sight at all. "**_You painted my ship?!_**"

"Well we had to! After all, it is Aloha Hippie day, so we painted the ship with some tye-dye paint that we found in Patrick's pocket."

Davy stared angrilly at the sponge. "Take it down!"

"But Aloha Hippie day isn't over ye- "

**_"I said take it down! NOW!"_**

Not wanting to argue with someone who was not only his captain, but also had a powerful crab claw and had a known tendancy to kill people if they didn't cooperate (or just pissed him off in general), he gave him a quick salute. "Yes sir, Davy Jones, sir!" Then he zoomed right past him and started scraping the paint of the deck immediately. Not exactly sure about Spongebob's actions, the gang all turned to where Davy Jones was standing. davy gave them all the same harsh look that he had given Spongebob and they knew right away why he was doing it and immediately started helping him out. During all the commotion, Davy walked back into his room, sat by his organ and rested his head against his tentacle-hand. _'Could this possibly get any worse?!'_ he mentally asked himself. Little did he know that he was going to have even more trouble when four shipwreck survivors join the gang.

**_Uh oh. More people are going to join Jones's crew. And let me tell you something; One of them is going to be someone you would never believe would show up. Well, now that that's over, time for my usual "Response to the Reviewers":_**

**_S.O.Lmaster: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but have a lot on my to-do list not only on fanfiction, but in real life as well._**

**_BrokenWingedButterfly: I know that part was disturbing at first, but something in my mind said "Hey! Go for it!" I don't think I like that part of my mind. And yeah! Star Wars rocks!_**

**_Naruhinafan2010: Really? It was on? Darn it! I missed it! Anyway, good to hear from you._**

**_K73ditzy: Well if it ain't me Sponge-buddy of fanfiction! Hi there! A classic? Really? Wow! Thanks! You're stories are good too! Hope you update "The Sharpest Thorn" soon. I love that one! Keep in touch, 'kay?_**

**_PixieQueen32: Nope. Just good ol' fashioned karate. I know I'm a little crazy, but I'm not crazy enough to let Sandy and Davy... Uh, do that. I'd hate myself forever if I did._**

**_Spyrofan222: That scared you a little, huh? No worries, my friend. You're not alone on that thought. And I should put in some more stuff like that, you say? Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks!_**

**_El Pirate Queen: I'm glad you liked it! I love the Star Wars theme and thought it'd be funny to make them play that song. Hee hee!_**

**_Shannon-Montanan: Hmm. Maybe Toy Story, but I'm not sure about the others. I've never watched them before._**

**_Amy Meiser Can't Orgasm: Dude, did you ever make that evil post on the wrong story. Guys, this dude's been posting his rude comment on all of my stories and I mean all of them! Please try to ban him! He's getting on my nerves all because of this one Camp Lazlo story I wrote! Please ban him! I don't feel safe writing stories with him around!_**

**_Princess of Toons: I'm glad you like it. I hope you stick around for the rest of the story._**

**_FutureAuthoress: Thanks for reviewing! And I hope I can finish this soon. I have a lot of parody ideas to work on._**

**_Well, as I said before, expect some very unusual guest stars to show up in the next chapter. And as I said, you won't believe who one of them is. Well, hope you stick around for it and that you haven't given up hope on this story and you keep reviewing. See ya later!_**

**_Thanx,_**

**_Cartoonatic55. (Yes, I finally changed my penname to something easy to remember!)_**


	9. Future Shock

**_Wow! I see you guys are excited that this story's back. Good thing too! I love this story so much. Now one little thing: The mystery person I warned you about and the other three are going to be in my upcoming Cartoon X-Over story "Cartoon Kingdoms 2: Reunited!" (A semi-parody of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Nicktoons Unite!: Battle for Volcano Island.) Well, enough talk! Let's get on with the story!_**

Spongebob and the gang were extremely busy. They were trying their best to scrape off the tye-dye paint off of Davy's ship. They tried doing so for an hour without any hope. "Gee, I wish this paint was easier to remove," Spongebob sighed. "If I'd have known that this paint would've been so hard to remove and that the captain was gonna order us to take it off, I wouldn't have put in on in the first place."

Then Patrick, who was busy trying to scrape the paint off the deck, stood up and wiped some sweat away from his head. "Man. This is hard to get off for perming ants."

Sandy looked at Patrick. "Perming ants?" she asked.

Patrick nodded. "Yup. It says it right here on the can: Perm-an-ant tye-dye paint. When you think about it, it's kinda stupid 'cause ants don't have hair, and even if they did, why would you want to give one a perm?"

"What?! Let me see that!" She snatched the paint can away from Patrick's hands and read it for herself. She looked at the paint can and right there in bold letters it said "Jojo's Totally Groovy Tye-Dye Spraypaint. Like, totally glows in the dark!" Then she read under it at what Patrick was reading. "Patrick! This isn't for perming ants! It says **_Permanent!_** As in, we just sprayed the _Flying Dutchman_ with permanent glow-in-the-dark tye-dye spraypaint!"

Patrick looked at her blankly as if he didn't know a single word he said. And he didn't. "Can you run that by me again?"

"She means that we'll never get this paint off of his ship!" Plankton screamed.

Squidward rolled his eyes. He foresaw something bad coming from this Aloha Hippie day stuff, and he was right. "I knew something stupid like this would happen. I just knew it."

"Pipe down, Mr. Squidward!" Mr Krabs shouted at him. "We don't want the captain to be worryin' about this little accident, would we?"

Squidward saw his point. His mind wondered what he could possibly do to them. He shuddered at the thoughts that came to his head. "Well then what are we gonna do? We can't just leave the paint on the ship like this! It'll be a disaster! And embarrassing."

"It's simple, Mr. Squidward. Now all we have to do is paint over the ship with the right colors that it used to be then everything will be perfectly fine."

"I like the sound of that Mr. Krabs, but how are we gonna get the right paint for the job?" questioned Spongebob.

"Just leave it to me," said Patrick heroicly, as if he were about to save the whole world from Emporer Palpatine or something. He reached into his left pocket and was practically sucked into it. Spongebob and the others looked at him with inquiring looks as he did so, wondering not only if he'd ever emerge from his pocket, but also how his pockets could possibly be so big and how he could fit all that stuff inside of them. Five seconds later, Patrick had successfully come out of his pocket with a bunch of paint buckets in his arms. "Here we are! Every color that we need is right here. And I got all the brushes too."

Spongebob and the gang all gave a huge sigh of relief. Not only were they saved from being scolded from Davy Jones for such a stupid mistake (again), but for the fact that Patrick had successfully gotten himself out of his pocket. They opened the paint cans and immediately started repainting the deck. D.B. managed to fit a paintbrush in his mouth and started painting the railings. He was vigorously stroking the rails with his brush, then he could've sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something that was floating in the water. He looked again to be sure, and there he saw four battered but somewhat-floating pieces of driftwood that had four people on them, one on each. D.B.'s mouth fell wide open and the paintbrush he had fell into the ocean. He called for the others. "Guys! Guys! There's four people down there and they're shipwrecked! Come here! Look!"

Spongebob, Sandy and the others stopped painting and immediately looked over the railing. Their eyes widened at the sight. Four shipwreck survivors! And they were coming their way! "Oh my gosh!" Spongebob cried. "He's right! Quick Patrick! Hang on to my legs and I'll swing down there to get them!" Patrick obeyed and grabbed onto his feet. Spongebob dove down to scoop up one of them. Spongebob's arms stretched outward to grab the shipwreck survivor and he grabbed ahold of him immediately. Then with his legs acting like a bungee cord, Spongebob sprung back up on board with the survivor. He went back down two more times and picked up two more of them. "Three down, one to go!" Then he bravely went back down to retrieve the last survivor. Sandy and the others looked at the three people Spongebob had saved. (Well, two people, really. Two of them were humans and the other was a robot.)

The first one that Spongebob saved was a little girl. She had long black hair and light brown-ish skin. She was wearing a red dress with large, white leaves on them and had brown sandals on her feet. The second one, the other human, was well-dressed, meaning he was probably rich. He had a monicle over his right eye, a black tuxedo with long coattails, and had an unusually large top hat. In one of his three-fingered hand, he held a black umbrella with a bird-like head at the very top. In his other hand, he held what looked like some sort of an oversized key made of ebony with a golden handle. He was short, had a long, pointed nose, small sharp teeth and a fairly good amount of red-orange hair on his head. The third survivor, the robot, was very peculiar. Sandy used her Nano-Bot Identifier (or NBI, as she called it) to identify what kind of robot it was. The NBI defined the robot as a bending unit with the serial number 2716097. Other than that, none of the other information the NBI gave her was very useful as to its origin or who it belonged to. Guessing by the look of the little girl's clothes, Sandy estimated they probably escaped some sort of a large explosion that took place on the ship and had passed out after finding these pieces of driftwood to hang on to and that they have been passed out for almost an hour. She looked closely at the three of them. For some reason, they seemed familiar to her, although she had never seen them before in her life.

The short, well-dressed human woke up first. He slowly opened his deep blue eyes to see what had happened.He blinked a few times, as if he was just waking up from a very deep sleep. His vision was a little blurry at first, but after a few seconds his eyes adjusted themselves. He looked up at Sandy, who was carefully watching over them. She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness," she sighed. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

The little man smiled at her as if she was an old friend that he had the pleasure of meeting again. Moments later, the little girl and the bending unit had awoken as well. When they had realized that they were rescued, they looked around, curious about their surroundings. Sandy and the others watched the three of them curiously. They didn't know what to think of them or how to start a conversation with them either. After a while, the short one started the conversation between them by suddenly shouting, "Sandy! You saved us!"

Sandy looked surprised. How did he know her name?! She didn't even know them! But apparantly they knew her. The short guy tapped the little girl and the robot on their shoulders and the other two turned their attention to Sandy as well. "Lilo! Bender! Sandy saved us!"

Sandy was in complete shock. She didn't even know these people! Yet they seemed to know her as if they were best friends or something. The next thing they did threw her off as well, for the three then threw their arms around Sandy and hugged her. "We knew you'd think of something, Sandy! We just knew it!" the little girl cried happilly.

Sandy felt a little odd. She didn't know them, but yet she had a feeling that she did. Then the short one started stroking her fur for a little while. It made her a little uncomfortable, but he soon stopped. He backed off a few steps. "Sandy, your fur's not wet," he said with a little confusion.

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "Is that bad?" she asked.

The short man opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Spongebob had finally come back up with the fourth survivor in his arms. They didn't see who he had, but they saw that his face was filled with both shock and confusion. "Uh, guys? You better come see who this one is."

Sandy broke away from the other two and everyone rushed over to see the fourth survivor that Spongebob had rescued. When they did, they were all shocked. "What?! No! Th-This can't be!" Sandy gasped. But it was. The person Spongebob was holding in his arms, was an unconcious and very soaked Sandy Cheeks. The soaked Sandy seemed to look as if she'd never wake up again, but then a few seconds later she started coughing out water and was slowly regaining her conciousness. She stood up weakly at first with her knees shaking uncontrollably. She almost fell, but Spongebob catched her and gently pushed her back up. The soaked Sandy stood up without any problems now, and stared at Spongebob and the gang.

"Sp-Spongebob?" she stuttered.

Spongebob's eyes widened. Without thinking, he immediately said, "Yes?" Then she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Spongebob. I ain't seen you for abou a year now," she said softly.

Spongebob looked surprised. Did she say it's been a year since she'd seen him? That was impossible! She was here with him the whole time! Wasn't she? Then the squirrel loosened up her grip on him a little and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Obviously, the other Sandy wasn't too happy about this and she pushed the other Sandy away from Spongebob. "Get your hands off of him!" The other Sandy looked surprised, and everyone looked between the two Sandys in confusion. They looked at the one on the left, the dry one who was with Spongebob. Then they looked to the one at the right, the one that was dripping wet and was standing alone. The short one took the monicle off of his left eye, wiped it off with his shrit and put it back on to make sure he was seeing this correctly, and he was. There wasn't any doubt. They were both one and the same person. But no one was quite sure how this could be.

After a few moments of silence and loking back and forth between the two squirrels, Patrick finally broke the silence by suddenly blurting out, _"Patrick confused!"_

"Yeah, I don't get it either," said the short man in agreement. "There are _two_ Sandys?! What's going on here?!"

The soaked Sandy, whom we will call Future Sandy from now on, looked for a moment at the other Sandy, then gasped. "I know what's goin' on here!" Then she faced the othe three, who she apparantly was friends with. "Guys, we're in my past!"

The three survivors exchaned glances at each other. "Your past?" the little girl questioned. "But..."

"Now hold on here!" Spongebob cried. "I don't quite get it. What's going on here? Do you mean to tell us that you guys are from the future?"

The robot rolled his square pupils. "Well duh," he said sarcastically, as if it was supposed to be obvious. "You're boyfriend wasn't too smart in the past, was he?"

"Hey! Don't yall go accusin' Spongebob of bein' dumb!" Future Sandy shouted defensively.

"Now wait! I still don't get it!" Spongebob shouted quickly. He didn't want Future Sandy and the robot to start fighting and cause Davy Jones to come out and be even more upset with them than he already was. (If that was possible.) "Now I know who you are, uh, Future Sandy, but who are they? How do you know these guys? And why are you guys coming into the past?"

Future Sandy looked at him and sighed. "Well, I guess its the time to tell yall. First things first, let me introduce you to my friends." Future Sandy walked over to the three unusual shipwreckees and introduced them one by one. "This here's Lilo, the little Hawaiian girl whose had experience with extraterrestrials, a.k.a. aliens. And this here is Bender, the most stubborn robot I've ever had to deal with that actually has a personality and feelin's."

"I told you, they're not really feelings!" Bender said defensively.

"Then why did you start crying when you heard that the heartless were attacking the turtles?" Lilo asked. That, of course, threw him off and made Future Sandy give him an 'I-told-you-so' smile.

"Heartless?" Spongebob asked.

"I'll explain later." Then she finally introduced them to the last member of the group. "And this here's Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot the fourth, but you can call him Penguin. He's the leader of this here group, and he's a self-trained keyblade master."

"Keyblade?" Patrick asked.

"And these are my friends from Bikini Bottom. That's Spongebob, his pet snail Gary, his neighbor Squidward, his best friend Patrick, his boss Mr. Krabs, his boss' business rival Plankton, his boss' mother Betsy Krabs, and his favorite TV show villain the Dirty Bubble, but you can call him D.B."

"Wow. You have a lot of friends," Lilo pointed out.

"I wish I had that many," Penguin commented in a jealous tone.

"Well that's all of 'em. Now back to you guys's questions. The reason why we're here is that we're on a mission to save all the planets from these nasty little critters called the heartless. They come from the darkness in everyone's heart. There are also these other things called nobodies. When a strong-hearted person becomes a heartless, they're body starts to act on its own will. That thing is called a nobody. And these people who control them are called Organization XIII. We don't know what they're up to yet, but we're sure that whatever they're doin' ain't good."

Patrick, of course, hardly understood anything Future Sandy was trying to tell them. "Too much information! Head... Hurting!" he cried.

"To put it simply, heartless are dark creatures who want to destroy the worlds. Nobodies, who are controlled by Organization XIII, are bad too. And we're traveling back into the past to stop them from taking over the worlds."

Spongebob's face lit up with a sudden enlightenment. "Oh! I get it! You guys are trying to save us from these heartless things and to do that you've been going into the past! Right?"

"Ding-ding! We have a winner!" Bender said again sarcastically. Then Penguin used his keyblade to konk Bender on the head.

"Knock it off, metal mouth!"

"That reminds me. What is that thing?" Spongebob asked, pointing at Penguin's keyblade.

"That's a keyblade," Future Sandy explained. "It's a choosy weapon that's used to fight off darkness and it can open any door of any kind, and..."

But Mr. Krabs took note that the handle of the keyblade appeared to be made of gold, meaning that it could be very valuable. "Say, is that _gold_ on the handle of that keyblade thing of yours, lad?" he asked Penguin.

"Um, yeah, why?" Then he snatched Penguin's keyblade to get a better look. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah? Try to stop me!" But as he was about to examine the keyblade's handle, the keyblade disappeared from his claws, and reappeared back in Penguin's flippered hands!

"I told you that you couldn't do that," he said, shaking his head.

Mr. Krabs was a bit surprised at first, but then he laughed. "That's a pretty good trick, lad!" Then he took the key away from Penguin again. "You almost had me fooled for a moment there." Then he was about to examine the handle, then- Poof! It was gone again, and back in Penguin's hands! "Alright lad, it was funny the first time, now cut it out!" He stole it away again, and again, it went back to Penguin.

Patrick laughed stupidly and clapped his hands. "Do it again! I like that trick!"

But Mr. Krabs wasn't amused at all. "Are ye tryin' to make a fool out of me?!" he asked angrilly.

"If he is, he's doing a pretty good job," Plankton laughed.

Mr. Krabs was very upset, and he was about to punch Penguin right in the gut, but Future Sandy firmly grabbed ahold of his arm and gave him a stern look, then he put his arm down and she let go of him. "You didn't let me finish. Now when I said that the keyblade is choosy, I meant that once it's chosen its master, it stays with it and it can't be weilded by anyone or anything else in the universe unless the weilder is dead. And even then, it probably won't choose you. You gotta have the right stuff to have it, and I doubt any of us will ever have the right stuff."

"Oh! So that's why it kept going back to Penguin! beause he's its master!" Spongebob said in an understanding tone. "But there's one thing I don't understand: What do heartless look like?" He got his answer soon enough, for a dozen or so heartless had appeared right beofre their very eyes!

"That's what they look like!" Future Sandy cried. "Now run! We'll take care of 'em!"

Spongebob and the gang didn't want to argue with Future Sandy, who obviously knew more about this kind of thing than they did, so they obeyed her and they immediately started running for the only safe place they could think of at the moment: Davy's room. They immediately rushed up the stairs and wasted no time opening the door, rushing inside, and shutting it immediately. "Phew!" Spongebob sighed, wiping some sweat away from his forehead. "Okay. We're safe in here."

"Or are you?"

Spongebob gave out a shriek and turned around to see who had said that, but then he gave a sigh of relief when he found ou who it was. "Oh captain! Thank goodness it's only you!"

Davy, of course, had absolutely no idea as to what was going on, so he saw fit to ask them what was going on. "And why, might I ask, are you all doing in here when you should be working out there?!"

"Well, it's a long story, captain. You see, it all started when we..." But he didn't finish, for he found himself being pushed out of the way as Davy was approaching the door. "Um, captain! I advise that you not do that! It could be very dangerous if you open that door! _**Very**_ dangerous!"

But Davy paid no attention to the warnings that Spongebob and the others gave him. He wanted to see what was going on out there for himself. He finally reached the door and thrust it open and he could hardly believe what he saw. True, the ship was still halfway covered in tye-dye paint and the half that wasn't was still wet, but that wasn't what got his attention. What did get his attention was that there were hundreds of small, black creatures with beady yellow eyes and odd symbols on their chests were attacking four others that he didn't recall having on board beofre. The little girl, Lilo, was holding a wand and saying some very unusual words to send all sorts of things shooting from her wand. The short man, Penguin, was dashing back and forth across the deck using his keyblade and his umbrella and using it to make the heartless either disappear or send them flying into the ocean. The soggy squirrel, Future Sandy, had her green karate gloves on and was karate chopping heartless left and right with her special karate moves. The robot, Bender, was busy grabbing certain heartless and extending his arms as he swung them around and made them crash into other heartless and cause them to diasappear. Sometimes he extended his arms out so far that they almost crashed into the other three more than once, but everytime he did they always seemed to dodge it by ducking or jumping over them. Sometimes they even used this to their advantage as an element of surprise to their enemy! _'Very impressive,'_ he thought.

After all of the heartless have given up, Future Sandy turned toward her three companions. "Good job, you guys! If we keep this up, all of the worlds will be saved from the heartless in no time!"

"And then everything can go back to normal and we can all go home!" Lilo chimed in happilly.

Future Sandy nodded. "Yup. No more of this constantly bein' under threat of an attack from the darkness, no more worryin' about a hostile takeover from Organization XIII, and..." She didn't get to finish because she noticed that Davy Jones was giving her a puzzled look. She smiled. "Well hey there, Mr. Jones!"

The other three, who unknowingly had their backs turned to Davy, gave Future Sandy a confused look. "Who?" asked Bender. Future Sandy pointed to the deck above them that they had their backs to. They turned around to find the tentacle-faced captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _Davy Jones, was staring at them. Lilo gasped and covered her mouth, Penguin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his face lost all its color, and Bender screamed and without warning his eyes poped and the glass shattered all over the deck. "Oh man! Not again!" moaned the now blinded Bender.

Future Sandy sighed. "I'll help ya," she said as she walked over to Bender. She took a pair of oblong, light bulb-ish eyeballs from Bender's chest cavity and gently placed them back into his eye sockets. Spongebob and the others had come out of Davy's room and saw Lilo, Penguin and Bender's reactions to Davy Jones. Davy f course, was clueless as to what was goin on, and he gave Future Sandy a confused look as if to say, "Care to explain?"

Future Sandy sighed and looked up at the captain. "Looks like I'll have to explain this again..."

**_Wow. This chapter was pretty hard to write. Why, you ask? Well, first off I didn't know what to call Future Sandy at first. then came the part where Future Sandy explains Kingdom Hearts stuff to the gang. Then the fighting. Man, I had no idea how that'd work. But I guess I figured it out after a bit of pacing. (It's amazing what I can think of when I pace.) Anyway, here come more responses to more reviewers:_**

**_El Pirate Queen: Hee hee. I like that too! He's so bothersome and yet Davy manages not to kill him. Ha ha!_**

**_BrokenWingedButterfly: Wow. Nice to hear from you! And yes, I know it was random, that's why I did it! Hee hee! I'm silly._**

**_Juliet Gamer: Well if it isn't my Cartoon X-Over buddy! How's it goin' Juliet! And I'm glad you're enjoying this and Southwest Side Story. (I'll try to update that story next, 'kay?)_**

**_Spyrofan222: Sorry, but I've been busy with a lot of stuff that I almost didn't get back to working on it. Thank god for the weekend! As to how I came up with this, it's a weird story. It all started when I was randomly looking for some Spongebob stuff on Google, then I saw this one thing that said "Pirates of Bikini Bottom," which was apparantly a story where Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy team up with Jack Sparrow. (Note: This was before Dead Man's Chest was even a thought.) I was gonna check it out, but unfotunately, I had to get back to my classes 'cause the school bell rung. (Stupid school and cutting off five minutes of our lunch break!) Many years later (like, five, I think), I found this website and thought it was on here. Turns out it wasn't. Then one boring day, I ended up watching Dead Man's Chest for the fist time on DVD, and earlier my brain was thinking about "The Camping Episode" and then a thought came to me; What would happen if Spongebob and the gang met Davy Jones? I asked my dad, and he laughed and said he'd probably feed Spongebob to the kracken or something. Then poof! The idea for this story came to my mind! Thus, A Mighty Fishy Crew was born. (Really weird, I know, but hey, it works.) And thanks for the advise about Amy Meiser, but there's one problem: It's not just me1 He and these other "fanfiction nazis", as I call them, are flaming other innocent fanfiction writers in the Camp Lazlo section! I'm worried about them too!_**

**_NaruHinafan2010: Thanks, and yes, Mindy will appear. But it will be in the very last chapter. She'll be the one to save the day along with her father, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Mrs. Puff (not for Spongebob, but for Mr. Krabs), the Flying Dutchman (who I think I will nickname "Dutchie" just to get on his nerves), Spongebob's parents and grandma, Mama Tentacles (Squidward's mom), Pearl Krabs, and some other guest stars from other TV shows, movies, video games, etc. Along with a very special appearence by none other than Jack Sparrow! Oh, and Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Pintel, Ragetti, and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew. And maybe Patchy and Potty too, just as a joke._**

**_Hope you guys are up for a song in the next chapter, 'cause Spongebob and the gang are gonna catch a bad case of cabin fever! (You know, that one random musical number in "Muppet Treasure Island"? Yeah, that's the one.) Well, I hope to see yall there!_**

**_Thanx,_**

**_Cartoonatic55._**


	10. Cabin Fever!

_**Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated since who knows when, but due to some technical difficulties on my home computer, and our breaks at school being shortened, I haven't been able to work on this as much as I'd like to. Now I'll warn you readers now; if any of you guys recognise Bender from Futurama, then you'll know that he has a tendancy to drink and cuss, so consider yourselves warned if you didn't know that. (So technically he's the one to blame for upping the rating to T. Penguin's partially part of it too, but it's really Bender's fault.) Oh, and just so you know, Bender's from Futurama, Penguin's from The Batman (the version voiced by Tom Kenny, same guy who voices Spongebob ironically), and Lilo's from Lilo and Stitch. Well, on with chapter 10! (At last!)**_

Future Sandy had explained the whole story to Jones, and everyone soon found out why and how they got here. After these three people called Sora, Donald and Goofy mysteriously vanished, the four of them were sent to protect the worlds in his place. They've been to all sorts of incredible places, including places they've only heard about in books and the Star Wars movies. They came here and somehow ended up on the Titanic 2. Then like the first Titanic, the ship crashed into an iceberg and everyone except the four of them died. But there was no need to worry. They were only lame kiddie show characters, much to everyone's relief. After telling their story, Davy allowed the four unusual newcomers to work on his ship.

After their little incident with the heartless coming aboard, everyone was a bit more cautious than usual. They watched the shadows to make sure there was nothing in them, they used a candle to light their way down the deck at night, and they always made sure that they were close by to someone who could either see or hear them just in case they got into trouble. A few times, they swore they could've seen something moving within the shadows, but when they checked again, nothing was there. Patrick, however, often thought they were everywhere he looked, but everyone knew that it was just his imagination.

"He's becoming the seastar that cried heartless," Squidward chuckled to himself as he swabbed the deck.

And right on cue, Patrick burst out from below deck, came up and started screaming "Heartless!"

Penguin rolled his eyes and walked over to Patrick. "Where are they now?" he asked flatly.

Patrick pointed a shaky hand towards the hallway that leads down to the brig. "There!"

Penguin sighed and went in. He looked around for a while, then came back out. "There's nothing there, Patrick. It's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I checked that freaking hallway ten times today!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Penguin walked over to where the other three were sitting and sighed. "You know, I almost wish that some heartless would show up just so we could have something to do."

Lilo somewhat-sleepily nodded. "At least then we were doing something."

Bender scoffed. "You guys should be greatful that there aren't any heartless or nobodies showin' up. It's proof that the world is safe. In fact, I think this deserves a toast." Then he opened his chest cavity, took out a champagne glass, poured a bit of champagne in it, took out a toothpick and a green olive, put it through the olive, dropped it in the champagne, and held up the glass. "Here's to the world!" Then he gulped it down and tossed the glass onto the deck, causing it to shatter. Squidward, who was in charge of sweeping duties, swept up the shattered remains of the glass as he glared angrilly at the back of Bender's head and mumbled something through his teeth that I really don't want to repeat.

Spongebob raised an eyebrow. "Say, what's that stuff that Bender keeps on drinking?"

"It's beer," Lilo told him, "But I don't think you'd want it."

"Why not?"

"It's a pretty strong drink, Spongebob. I don't think you'd like it," Penguin explained.

Ptrick scoffed. "Oh please. If some fancy-scmancy robot can drink it, then why can't someone like me drink it?"

"You don't understand, Patrick. Bender's type of robot _needs_ alcohol to keep him functioning properly. If someone like us drinks too much of it, we go nuts and do all sorts of stupid stuff."

"Well don't we all do stupid things?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the-," but it was too late. Patrick was already talking to Bender about it. Penguin slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Why is it always me?," he groaned.

* * *

Five minutes later, Patrick was moping because Bender wouldn't let him have any of his beer.

"Well, maybe it's for the best, Patrick, if what Lilo and Penguin was true," Spongebob reasoned.

"Trust me, we weren't kidding," Lilo responded.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?," Patrick asked. "I'm really _really_ bored!"

Penguin shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm getting bored too."

"Me too," Lilo stated.

"Same here," Spongebob added. As a matter of fact, everyone was getting bored. There wasn't any wind, no fast current, they've done all their jobs and not a sign of any heartless anywhere. And as if that wasn't enough, the sun was beating down on them and the heat was starting to go to their heads.

This is just asking for trouble...

* * *

Many hours later, everyone was heatstricken and they were all lying on the deck with exhaustion. "Ugh. This... Heat... Is... Making... Me... Really... Weak," Spongebob moaned. "Penguin... I... Need... Some... Water..."

Penguin, who was laying beside him, took out his keyblade and cast Blizzard on him. But because it was so hot, the ice automatically turned into water and Spongebob's skin absorbed it.

"Ugh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

But dehydration wasn't the only problem these guys had. Their vision was starting to become a bit blurry and it seemed like everything was shifting to one side or the other as if their surroundings were melting. And not a sound was made until Patrick finally shouted, **_"IT'S TOO QUIET!" _**Then he stood up and shouted, **_"PATRICK GOT CABIN FEVER!!"_**

Then Spongebob got up. **_"SPONGEBOB GOT CABIN FEVER TOO!"_**

Then some music started to play, everyone started to dance and wear funny-looking clothing and, well, if you've ever watched the part from "Muppet Treasure Island" where everyone gets cabin fever, you know what's going on.

Squidward: **_I got cabin fever, it's eating up my brain!  
_**Plankton: **_I've got cabin fever, it's driving me insane!  
_**Penguin, F. Sandy, Lilo: **_We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas  
We've been stuck at sea so long we've simply gone bananas!_**

Spongebob, Patrick: **_We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had.  
We got cabin fever, and we're all going mad!  
_**Bender looked at everyone and laughed. "You meat bags are all the same. Add a little heat and take away some water and your sanity fall apart!" Then he got an idea. "Say, I bet Fry would love to see this when I get back to New New York." Then he pulled out a video camera and started recording the madness. But just watching them act rediculous made Bender feel a little left out. "Aw, what the hell. I think I'll join 'em!" Then he set the camera down and started singing along with them.Bender: _**Swing your partner 'round and 'round,  
Tie him to the wheel.  
Do-si-do, step on his toe,  
Listen to him squeal!  
**(After saying that, he accidentally steps on Squidward's foot and Squidward started shouting nonsencical words in tune to the song.)  
_**_Hang on, meatbags. Hold on now.  
It's time to sail or sink!  
Swing your partner o'er the side,  
Drop him in the drink!_**

Sandy: **_We've got cabin fever.  
_**F. Sandy: **_No if's, and's, or but's.  
_**Sandy: **_We're disoriented,  
_**F. Sandy: **_And demented,  
_**Both: **_And a little nuts!_**

D.B.: **_Cabin fever, my sanity hangs by thread,  
Since we're going nowhere I've gone out of my head!  
_**Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward: **_We were sailing, sailing over the bounding main...  
_**Patrick:**_ And now we ain't!_**

Mr. Krabs: **_I've got cabin fever, I think I've lost me grip!  
_**Plankton: **_I can't believe the author has made me think I've flipped!  
_**Gary: **_Meow_**

Betsy: **_I was floating 'neath a tropic moon,  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon.  
Now I'm crazy as a loon.  
Whoo-hoo-hoo!_**

All: **_Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard!  
This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward!  
We were sailing, sailing! Goin' to who knows where!  
And though we are all here, we're not all there!_**

Cabin fever!

**_ Yeah!_**

Then after everyone stopped singing, a wind started blowing against the sails and everyone suddenly snapped out of their trance.

"Huh? What happened?," Patrick asked.

"I don't know Patrick. But now the wind's back, so we can set sail for somewhere else!"

"Really? Yay!"

Spongebob and Patrick weren't the only ones to forget what had happened. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion, not quite sure as to what they were doing. But Bender didn't forget what had happened. He laughed as he went back over to the camera he had set up and picked it up. He shut it off and put it back into his chest cabinet before anyone noticed what he was doing. He chuckled evilly. "Oh the things I could do with this little tape. Which of them to do first?" Then he remembered that he also had a laptop that he stole from some geeky computer nerd right before he was called to save the worlds. He snuck down to the lower levels of the ship and brought out the camera and the laptop. As he turned on the computer and started to get on the internet, he grinned. "Wait 'til I get this thing on youtube..."

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, Mindy was busy looking up things on her own computer. She was a little upset because the "commoners" of Bikini Bottom that she liked to talk to (mostly Patrick) weren't answering her calls nor returning them. _'Maybe they're all just too busy to answer or return your calls,'_ she told herself. Then she mentally rolled her eyes. '_Yeah, like they've been so busy that they wouldn't return your calls for almost a month.'_ She couldn't understand why they weren't talking to her. She was good friends with all of them and she hadn't done anything that would upset them. She just couldn't get it.

Mindy eventually started looking at web videos for songs like "Gee, Officer Krupke" and "America". Then she wanted to know if anyone had submitted anything about the Muppet song Cabin Fever. She got a few results, and one of them shocked her. It was titled "Spongebob does Muppet's Cabin Fever".

"Oh my gosh!," she gasped. She clicked on the video and lo and behold, there they were. Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Betsy Krabs, Gary, The Dirty Bubble, and a few others that she didn't know. They were all singing and dancing and wearing funny clothes. "Oh my gosh! So that's why they haven't been answering my calls!" Then she also noticed that part of the summary for it said "Filmed on the Flying Dutchman." Her eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!," she shouted. Then she looked at the screen as the video played on. "Don't worry, guys! I'll find a way to save you. I know I will."

**_Well, looks like Mindy's gonna think of a plan to save them._**

**_Snowflake: Ya think?_**

**_Me: What the? Snowflake? What are you doing here? Is it because you wanted to see Penguin's cameo in this fic? _**

**_S: Okay, that joke is getting so old..._**

**_Me: I know, but it's fun to poke fun at you._**

**_S: Oh brother..._**

**_Me: Anyway, I'm sorry fans. This is usually where I do the "Response to the Reviewers" part of the story, but there have been so many reviews that have piled up since I last updated that I'm afraid I can't get to them all. Sorry. :(_**

**_S: You sure it's not just because you're too lazy to do it?_**

**_Me: Okay, now that joke is getting old. And no, I'm not too lazy._**

**_S: (sarcastically:) Riiiight. And they're coming out with a movie called "Boris and Natasha"._**

**_Me: But... They already did._**

**_S: What?! They did?! O.O_**

**_Me: Um, yeah. Anyway, sorry for not responding to all your reviews. I guess there are more fans of this fic that I thought... Anyway, it hopefully won't be long until I finally put up the last chapter and focus on the other stories that have been bothering me recently. Anyway, I hope to see you all again soon._**

**_Thanxz,_**

**_Cartoonatic55_**


End file.
